Unknown Love (Natsu x Reader)
by Caster Night
Summary: You are Zeref's sister, and because of this fact dark guilds and organizations are after you. What happens when you meet Fairy Tail, and more importantly, Natsu? Please comment/review! May also include spoilers! You have been warned! Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, all rights go to respective owners, but I do own this fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

(Y/N)'s POV:

I watched, from a distance, as the world fell into chaos... and all I could do, was cry...

400 Years later

My breathing was heavy, and my eyes half-lidded. I was running; running from those who wanted to use me for evil. "You can't escape, (Y/N), you know you can't"! The voice was commuting closer, and my control was slipping. "Please...if you come any closer...please, I don't want to hurt anyone...". A dark chuckle answered me, and a callused hand gripped my shoulder harshly, causing my body to jerk back against a foreign person. "Just stop"! Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I lost control, and magic erupted from my body.

Before long, bodies fell, convulsing around me. Tears flooded down my face as I fell to my knees. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." This has gone on for too long. I isolated myself, keeping away from any living being..."Apparently it wasn't long enough...it seems I was mistaken, humans are still power-hungry and unreliable..." I turned to the sky, drying my remaining tears. "Where are you, brother, you would know what to do..."

Flashback 350 Years ago

"Nii- San, where are we going?" "Sorry, (Y/N), but I can't explain anything now. But don't worry, I'll keep you safe if it's the last thing I do." "But nii-san, I don't want you to leave me alone." Tears coated my face. "Don't worry, I'll return for you... it's just that people are after me right now, and if they found out about you, they would try to hurt you, and I don't want that." I looked up into my brother's dark eyes. "O-Okay, just promise to come for me soon..." He smiled at me, and nodded. "I promise..."

End flashback

I sighed, before turning my attention back to the still bodies. I could still remember the first time my brother told me about our parents and how we were immortal. I use to think he was a fool, and only told me that for a bed time story, yet as years passed and I ceased to age, I knew he was telling the truth. Then, shortly after he left, I found myself having more than enough time to do things I didn't have the chance to do before. So I traveled, all over. Yet it didn't take long for me to return to my secluded island. I could do Things that other people couldn't, and in the process I killed many people. I didn't know what it was, or even how to control my power. So I have waited for my brother's return. That was, until today. I glanced down at the people before me, and grimaced as I remembered our encounter.

Flashback to a few hours before

"Hello, are you (F/N) (L/N)?" "Y-Yes, who are you?" "Good, we've finally found you! Your brother sent us to gather you." A wide grin erupted on my face. "Nii-San!?" The man smiled." Yes, your brother Zeref sent us to bring you to him. Unfortunately he has been very busy, otherwise he would have come himself. Here, follow us, we'll bring you to him..."

End flashback

I chuckled lowly, menacingly, 'I should have known it was too good to be true...humans really are horrible things...' I looked to the sky yet again, and watched as clouds slowly grouped together and shed their cold tears over me and my crime scene.

I leaned against a tree right behind where the dead bodies lay. I wanted this all to end...everything...nothing on this earth mattered anymore...no one but my brother... everyone else could just die... "Hey, who are...what the heck happened here?!" I turned to the direction of the voice, seeing a flash of pink hair before my eyes lowered, closing fully, as a merciless cold washed over me.

"...o...kn...ow...is..." I felt myself regaining some consciousness, and I peeked through my eyes, slot opening them to the new brightness. "Hey, I think they're awake now..." I turned to where the feminine voice was, only to see a blonde haired woman right next to me. I gasped and flung myself opposite of her to try and escape, only to find that it was futile. "W-Who are you? I won't tell you anything! Just leave me alone! Otherwise, you will all die!" Those last words caused me to cringe, but I tried my best not to show how affected I was. "Look, we won't hurt you, we found you during the storm yesterday and brought you here...we just wanted to help you..." I looked at the blonde surprised. "Y-You mean...you aren't after...me...?" The girl raised her brow before shaking her head and smiling. "No, we don't even know who you are let alone why we would be after you... By the way, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, who are you?" I was a bit skeptical, but after a few minutes I decided I should answer. Lucy here seemed like a good person, after all she didn't look like the bad people I have met over the many years. "I...I'm (F/N), (F/N) (L/N)..." Lucy scooted closer, causing me to become cautious, before smiling warmly to me. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you (F/N)!"

We remained quiet for a few more minutes, before the door to the room we were in club open violently. "Hey, Lucy, is she up yet?" A voice asked. I went on the defense, springing myself off of the bed, only to find myself collapsing to the floor. "W-What?" 'Why, can't I move?' I thought before horrible ideas filled my head. "Natsu, you idiot, you scared her!" I turned to Lucy, before glaring back at the male. His eyes widened and he began to rub the back of his head and apologize. "S-Sorry bout that... I didn't mean to scare you..." The boy, Natsu, seemed so sheepish and meek, compared to how he entered, that I couldn't help but giggle slightly...wait, what!? I surprised myself, 'I didn't realize that I could still laugh...without Nii-San here...' "Ahem..." I brought my attention back to the other people still in the room. "Oh, right, Natsu this is (F/N)!" Natsu turned to me and smiled. "Nice to meet you (F/N)!" I smiled a bit before turning my attention back to my legs. "W-Why can't I move my legs?" "I can answer that!" I watched a new person enter in beside Natsu. "Hello, my name is Wendy Marvell!" She was small; a mere child. I smiled towards her, saying hello. "My name is (F/N) (L/N)..."

"Now, about your legs..." I looked into Wendy's eyes, awaiting an explanation. I didn't fully trust these people yet, but they seemed...different from anyone I had met before. I felt almost as if I had known these people forever...though I know it wasn't possible... 'I existed before any of these guys were ever born...' I chuckled bitterly at the thought, and apparently caught the attention of everyone in the room. I cleared my throat awkwardly, before motioning for Wendy to continue. She spared me a final glance before continuing. "(F/N)-San, have you been using your magic lately?" I began to panic. 'Does she know what my power is? Who I am?! No, they couldn't know, we haven't met before, unless... Have they been trying to deceive me this entire time?!' Rage and confusion began flooding my body and I prepared myself for her next words. "It seems you have a buildup of magic, and it is hurting your body..." I wasn't expecting that... "W-What?" "Yeah, (F/N)-San, I was able to remove the blockage of magic, but it seems it wasn't enough..." "Y-You mean...you actually wanted to help me...?" She looked at me with a raised brow. "Why wouldn't I?"

I was still a bit unsure about why I was in this strange place, especially after I had gotten some help from Natsu to stand and walk. They took me on a tour of their 'guild' which I had no idea even existed...at least, it didn't while I still lived among normal people. I had to admit though, there were a lot more wizards then when I was younger... "So, (Y/N), how old are you? Or is that too personal?" I turned towards Lucy who followed behind Natsu and I. Shaking my head, I ask" how old do I look?" I knew that I had to lie. I didn't like to but under the circumstances, I think it would be okay. First, because they would never believe that I was over 400 years old, and secondly, I just wanted to seem...normal... I haven't had the chance for such a long time...and I just wanted to have normal...friends... 'Silly girl, a freak like you could never have friends that were WILLING to be around you.' My chest ached at the words said to me long ago. "(F/N), Hey, (F/N)?" I turned to look at Natsu, whom was giving me a confused glance before motioning to an open area. "This is the guild hall!" He had to shout to make his voice clear over all of their ruckus. I chuckled a bit, not bothering to tell Natsu that despite all of the noise, I could hear him if he were whispering. "Oh, I see our guest has finally awoken!" "Yeah!" I turned in the direction Natsu was facing, before looking down at the short man in front of me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the guild master here. My name is Makarov Dreyar, but you can just call me master!" I was about to ask him why I should call him that, but then Natsu interjected. "Pfft, his name's tramps..." "NATSU!" Next thing I know, Natsu's on his knees holding his head. I couldn't help but laugh as the scene escalated and Natsu lost. I busted out laughing, quite loudly, at the sight of this tough guy sprawled out on the ground, knocked out. Apparently my sudden outburst caught attention of the entire guild and everything went quiet. I glanced around, feeling my cheeks light up with embarrassment. "You should do that more often!" "W-What do you mean?" Natsu didn't answer me, but his face soon matched his hair color, and the entire guild broke out in laughter. That was, everyone except Natsu and I.

Meanwhile in another area~ Zeref POV~

I was anxious, anxious to return home. I know that (F/N) has missed me, and I'm sure she's lonely. After all, she's been in the same place for over 100 years, completely isolated from mankind. Yet now, it seemed our time is running out... "Zeref-Sama, are you alright? You seem very...distracted..." I turned to my companion and nodded slightly. "Does it have anything to do with Lady (F/N)? Isn't it almost THAT time?" I nodded again, but this time more anxiously. 'I need her to be safe...'

We arrived on Tenrou Island not long after, and I was ecstatic, something I don't find myself being much these past few years. Though, as I searched, and didn't find her, I began to worry. "(F/N)! Where are you? Aren't we too old for hide-and-seek?!" Usually I would get some sort of response, like last year when she thought it would be fun to scare me. "(F/N)!" As minutes passed, I panicked. 'No...They couldn't have found her...! He promised me! He promised me he would keep her safe.' Anger took hold of me and my magic began flooding out. "Zeref-Sama, please relax, we can follow her scent..." I knew she was right, but the thought of my sister being hurt and deceived by those lowly humans...' A sickening knot formed in my stomach, and I glared in the direction of Magnolia. 'She'd better be there, Makarov...' We continued on our way, with a new path. "Time to go to...Fairy Tail..."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Fairy Tail~ (F/N) POV~

"Hey, (F/N), you wanna go on a job?!" I turned to Natsu as he sat down beside me at the bar, where a beautiful woman I found out was Mirajane was giving me some tea. "Job?" I asked. "Yeah, to yet MONEY!" "Did someone say money?" I glanced to see Lucy grab a seat on my other side. "Yeah, I found a job for 3 million jewels!" "THREE MILLION! I'll be able to pay rent months in advance!" I chuckled, finding out about Lucy's rent priority. "Speaking of rent, have you found a place yet (F/N)?" I shook my head before down-casting my eyes. "No rush, you can stay with me!" I turned and gave Lucy a grateful smile. "Or me!" I don't think Natsu meant to say that because he instantly clutched his hand over his mouth and blushed. I chuckled before politely declining. He seemed a bit sad by my response, and that caused me to blush slightly. "We do have vacant rooms here at the guild as well..." Mira interjected. I pondered for a bit, not sure what to do. But then Wendy popped up behind me with a woman with scarlet hair. "(F/N)-San, this is..." the woman cut Wendy off, "Hello, (F/N), my name is Titania Erza, it's a pleasure to meet you." I shook her hand and was practically lifted off the ground in the handshake. Once I was set back down, I kept thinking I had heard her name before, but it didn't take long for me to get distracted. "So, you wanna join me, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, and that stripper?" Suddenly, the 'stripper' shouted at Natsu calling him 'fire breathe' and a fight started...again. Luckily, or rather unlucky, Erza stopped them. Then, she abruptly turned to me before walling over with Nastu and the other boy, dragging them behind her. "So, are you coming?" My eyes widened. "Y-Yeah..." "Great, I wanna see what you can do!" She walked away with the others, leaving me at the bar. 'What am I doing I can't let them discover what I can do...if they do, I would only end up hurting them. I didn't know 'jobs' required magic... well, Wendy did say I needed to release some... Wait! No! I could end up killing them! Like those others... I was lucky they didn't pry before... But then again...if I can control it...'

I thought about it a little more, before standing up and raising my fist in the air. 'I'll use magic only if my new friends are in danger!' (Forboden anyone?!)

~Waiting for train at station~ still (F/N)'s POV

I have learned a few things in this short wait.

1. The stripper's name is Gray Fullbuster.

2. Erza packs A LOT!

3. Natsu gets motion sickness.

4. Cats are so darn adorable. The first cat I have met flew and was named Happy.

5. Mongolia was crowded.

6. I am claustrophobic.

7. I truly have made friends with these people from Fairy Tail!

It's dark...so dark... And through the silence, I could only hear my heart as it hammered against my chest. 'Bathump...Bathump...Bathump...' I gazed around, feeling very weak, before laying my eyes to rest on a shapeless figure. "It's time, (F/N), I'm coming for you... be prepared, for I will destroy anyone who stands in my way, ANYONE!" I whispered as pain struck my arm, and a ghastly wound appeared. "Hahaha, you can't escape, and no one can protect you...not even your beloved brother...by the way, how about I pay him a visit too? It'll be like a family reunion...mwahahahahahaha..." "Please, stop this...please...father..." I gazed up at the beast with my eyes glazed over with tears. "Ha! Father?! How could I have such WEAK children?! No, I have no children, not until your part is done! For now, I am known as Acnologia!" (Spoiler, Acnologia was originally a human)  
~end dream

"Wah...hah...huh...huh..." My heart pounded against my chest, and my eyes were widened, not seeing anything. 'N-Not again... That dream...' "(F/N), are you alright?" I turned to my left and saw a very worried Lucy. "Y-Yeah...sorry...just had a bad dream..." I was able to start caring myself down, before noticing 5 other sets of eyes gazing at me. "O-Okay...um...are we almost there?" Erza nodded, before slowly moving her way towards us. I noticed her stop about halfway down the aisle, and I peeked over to see Natsu sprawled out of the ground, looking like he was close to dead. Erza picked him up and carried him with her to the seat in front of Lucy and I. "So, (F/N), I want to knows bit more about you. Where did you come from, before coming to Fairy Tail?" I began panicking. "U-Umm...you see that is...well..." Lucy patted my shoulder, telling me it was okay. "Well, it doesn't matter really, but master Makarov did want me to ask you something..." I looked at her, slightly relieved, before hearing her speak again. "First, I am to let you know that after this mission, you will officially become a member of Fairy Tail, and will receive our guild Mark upon our return. Secondly, master wants to know if 'the time of truth has come'. I'm not quite sure what he meant, perhaps you do?" I froze, hearing those words. 'D-Does Makarov know who I am? No, it's not possible...unless he was the person Nii-San was referring to... So, I CAN trust these people...I'm so happy...' "(F/N), are you alright?!" Warm tears began to trail down my face. "I-I'm sorry...I'm just so happy..." Lucy leaned in and hugged me, Erza followed the action.

Before I knew what was going on, everyone was gathered around me. "S-So...thanks...so much..." I leaned my head a bit to the side so I could rest against the curtain on the train. Natsu and Gajeel looked pretty worn out as they sat in the seats across the aisle. Everyone one else was chatting about the job and other miscellaneous facts. I felt tired though, despite all the noise and movements of the train. My body was numb, and I fell asleep shortly after thinking 'I have someone I can trust...no, people I can trust...finally...'

It seemed like only a few minutes, but I wake woken up by a sudden jolt. It caught me off guard, and since I was having another bad dream, my hands fisted together. I knew my eyes were red, like my brother's when he is angry, and my magic began to rush towards the figure in front of me. 'N-No! Stop!' Natsu seemed surprised. Luckily, he wasn't paying much attention to me before I sat up, cooling down and retracting my magic back. 'T-That was WAY too close...I could've...I could've killed Natsu...' "Hey, (F/N), are you okay?" Natsu sat next to me, lightly touching my hand. I blushed a bit, before nodding and turning my face away from him. That was when I noticed the train wasn't moving. "What's going on?" Natsu looked out the window, but abruptly shooting out of the seat, scaring me, and shouted "Yeah! Were FINALLY here! I'm never getting on a train again!" He did a little dance, with Happy flying around him, as he reached for our luggage.

We were walking towards the end of this town, before a loud growl erupted from Natsu's stomach. After a bit of group laughter, we decided to stop at a diner before leaving.

I learned a few things while we were there.

1. Natsu ate A LOT.

2. Erza REALLY likes strawberry cake.

3. Happy likes to pick on Lucy.

4. ...I really like (F/F) (favorite food)...


	3. Chapter 3

~(F/N) POV~

"So, (F/N)-San, are you feeling any better?" I turned to Wendy, a bit embarrassed that some food stuck to my mouth from eating so quickly (seeing as how I haven't had anything other than berries and some weird tasting mushrooms from the island). I wiped the food off with the back of my hand, before responding. "Yes, um, I feel a little better..." I looked down to my empty plate, not wanting to face her. Truth was, I still felt incredibly sluggish, but I didn't want to appear weak so I faked it. I knew that it was bad to hold in my power, but... 'I can only use it when living things aren't around...otherwise...' I shook my head, and glanced up towards Wendy. She looked like she wanted to say something, but Natsu interjected. "Come on! I'm filled up and ready to go!" I giggled at his great enthusiasm. "Right then, let's go!" Erza lead us out, after being kind enough to pay for my meal, considering I didn't have an form of money so I promised to pay her some once the job was over.

As we arrived at a rugged town, Erza suddenly stopped and announced, "Okay now, our mission is to find a lost treasure. It seems that it was last discovered here, but someone or something stole it, causing the town to collapse and diminish. We are to find the treasure, and bring it back to the town." "What, do they think the treasure is still in the town? I don't see why we needed to come if the treasure is still here..." Gray said. "That is true, however, the profit of the town proclaimed it to be here. First we shall see her. Next, despite it being here or not, the treasure has to be placed in the center of the grand hall on the outskirts of the town, if it isn't inside its place, then even if it is close by the treasure will not fix the town." "U-Um...what is the treasure?" I guess everyone was surprised by my sudden question, because they all turned to me and quieted down. "It is called the 'Tome of Dragons'" I froze. 'N-No...it can't be...that thing wouldn't be here, let alone actually helping this town...' "Is everything alright (F/N)?" I looked to find Natsu next to me. "Y-Yeah...sorry...it's just..." "Just what? Do you know something about the Tome of Dragons?" I hesitated to answer, but seeing how I knew they wouldn't leave me alone about it, I decided to just tell them.

"You see, when I was younger, my brother told me about it. He said that it is what the original dragon slayer used to...become a dragon..." Everyone stared at me, wide-eyed, before asking for more information. "W-Well...his name was Acnologia..." "Wait! You mean the Dark Dragon?!" "Yes..." "Ha! So Zeref or one of the dark guilds must be behind this (*Quick note, this story takes place after the Great Wizard Tournament, so they have already met Zeref and knows he's alive)!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "N-No, you're wrong Nii, no, Zeref wouldn't do such a thing!" I instantly clamped my hand over my mouth. 'Zeref-Nii said that not many people liked him...' "You mean, you actually think the Dark Wizard had nothing to do with this?! How do you know?!" Natsu was angry, and everyone else went quiet. "U-Um...well..you see...I...Natsu! Look out!" A ray of energy suddenly emerged from the town. I pushed Natsu down, but was unable to dodge it myself. "Ugh!" I winced, as a hand put force down on my deep wound. "Wendy!" Erza shouted, preparing for battle, while Natsu looked shocked. After a few moments, he realized what had happened and glared towards the approaching people. "How dare you hurt (F/N)!" His fists lit on fire, and he crouched, ready to attack. It turned my attention down to Wendy's hand, as she began healing me. The blood wouldn't stop, and my sight was becoming blurry. "Sorry, but you cannot heal her with magic!" A foreign man said. Natsu growl and asked what he meant. The man ignored him, and continued closer with two others beside him. "Hello again, Lady (F/N), I am sorry to have to harm you, but our master doesn't need to worry about your power, so we needed to weaken you first." I tried to glare, but I was too weak. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Lucy surrounded the three strangers, stopping them. The man sighed, before speaking again. "It's no use, give us Lady (F/N) or she will die." Natsu growled, saying "never" before Wendy announced sadly that she couldn't heal you. I sighed, before weakly nodding to Erza. Natsu didn't like it, but he agreed grudgingly. As the man picked me up, I cringed. But then he whispered into my ear. "Master said you wouldn't refuse a mission involving the 'Tome'." I cringed again, but this time from his voice. "Y-You're...wrong...ugh...it wa...s...chan...ce.." I began to fall asleep, the last thing I heard was him snickering. "Well then...master must be very lucky..."

Zeref POV~

We arrived in Magnolia after a few days, and Fairy Tail was within my sight. 'She had better be safe...'

Natsu POV~

"We can't just let them take her like that!" I shouted, my blood boiling. "Calm down Natsu, there wasn't much else we could do for her, we'll take her back once we find out she is better!" I looked at Erza, knowing full well that she was right. "Shit...Argh!" I punched a hole into a nearby tree, causing it to shake fiercely. I didn't like the thought of (F/N) being somewhere that...that I wasn't...'Why would I think like that?' I had no answers, and after a few seconds I looked towards the town. 'I swear I will rescue you...(F/N)...'

A.N: I would like to thank fiona200014 for leaving my FIRST REVIEW for this story! Thank you so much! I hope to hear more positive reviews in the future!

P.S: Please forgive me for slow updates/responses…..It's sad to say but I don't really know how to work this site completely….BUT! I have a good reason! Since I'm in the States for now, and the computer I am using (is a friend's) is in English…which is not my first language…..so yeah. I'm sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Fairy Tail~ Zeref POV~ (Now some action starts ^_^ enjoy!)

The guild hall looked different from my last visit years ago...I dought that any of the members would remember me...well, except for at the Wizard Tournament a few months ago... "(F/N), are you hear?" I whispered, knowing that if she were near, I would be heard. I began panicking after no response. "Damming!" I barged through the door and yelled out "Makarov!" "Who are you?" Many asked as I made my way through the crowd of wizards. Though before I could reach the bar, a barrier was formed. "Stop right there!" I glared back at the man who stopped me. "If you interfere, I WILL kill you!" It seemed he ignored me, so I had no choice. I lost control...

My eyes glowed crimson as bodies began falling around me, withering in pain. Many tried to fight back, but found it useless. "WHERE IS SHE?!" I shouted, knowing full well that no one could answer me. This only flamed my anger more. "T-That's enough...now...don't forget our deal...stop hurt...ing...my children..." I looked up to the familiar voice ceasing my magic at the mention of the deal. "MAKAROV, WHERE IS (F/N)?" "Calm..down...we will speak in my...hah...office..." He was taking breaths, trying to steady himself after facing my magic. "Tsk..." I nodded, and followed him up the stairs, as the wizards began to slowly rise.

"You told me that you wouldn't harm any of my children, do you remember?" "Of course I do, in exchange for a place of refuge for (F/N) while I was gone." Makarov nodded. "I did not unleash my full power, if I had then they wouldn't be breathing right now..." "Oh believe me, Zeref, I know this fact all too well..." I frowned, before asking him if you had been to the guild. He nodded. I sighed in relief. "Where is she then? The time is almost here and I need to make sure He doesn't find her, otherwise..." "She has joined a team; Natsu's team. My brows furrowed. "She has joined the guild, which is surprising." "Not yet, she is out on a mission now. Once she returns, she can choose." "Wait! So she isn't here?!" Makarov's eyes widened slightly, before he cleared his throat. "She will be fine. She is with some of Fairy Tail's best!" He seemed very proud. I still didn't like the idea of you being somewhere I wasn't. "Fine, I will wait for her return." 'Only because Natsu is with you...'

A loud ruckus erupted from the Guild hall, and Makarov and I rushed out to see what was happening. "Zeref-Sama! (F/N) is...!" I turned to my companion immediately, before jumping off of the balcony and landing near her. "What happens to (F/N)?!" "H...He has come...ahh!" She collapsed into my arms. "Clara?!" (O.C.) I looked to Makarov, hate filling my eyes. He returned my look with a shocked and scared expression. Amidst all of the chaos about who I was, a stranger entered the guild. "Lord Zeref, do not worry, Lady (F/N) will be alright. That is, as long as you come with us quietly." I cussed and growled at the man. "Who are you?! I swear I will kill you if she is hurt!" The man began laughing. "Hahaha, just like that other boy!" I growled again, much lower than before. "I will NEVER come with you!" The man ceased his laughter, and looked at me seriously. "Well then, master will not be pleased at all...though, we were prepared for such an outcome..." "What do you..." The man used magic and teleported away.

~Back to Natsu's team~ Natsu POV~

We gazed through the window, of the grand hall, after knocking out a few grunts to get through the front. I wanted to charge in there so bad, but Erza kept telling me to wait. I was tired of waiting. Hours had passed since (F/N) was taken, and the sky was growing darker by the minute. "Gyaaahhhhhhh!" As sudden shriek surprised us, and I immediately cringed. "T-That was (F/N)-San, wasn't it? What happened?" "I don't know, but I'm not waiting around to find out!" I dashed forward, before anyone could stop me. 'I'm coming for you, (F/N)...'

I rushed through the building, taking out anyone who got in my way. The others followed behind, checking rooms for (F/N), but I already knew that she was further in. Her scent was far different than any other in here, and it didn't take long for me to reach the door to the room she was in. However, before I could open it, Erza stopped me and told me to be quiet. "Lady (F/N), don't you think it's about time to end these charades? Show us all what you truly are!" Through the small crack in the door, we watch as (F/N) was chained to a wall, blood dripping into a pool around her legs.

_Is this what it's like to die? To sit and watch as all of life's memories pass by before your eyes, only to serve as a reminder of all of the bad things that happened to you. 'So, is that it? Am I going to die now?' As I watched my story fly by, seemingly without end, all I can do is cry. Throughout all of my life, all of this long life of mine, nothing was accomplished. I hid, in fear, away from all of humanity for so long…and now that I have had a taste of what it is like to have friends, and freedom, and…. 'I knew I would die at some point, everyone does, but… no, I should have died a long time ago. I have lived more than 4 human life spans, and I have witnessed much. Yet even with such knowledge, I will die without knowing what I could have done. For so long, I had awaited death eagerly, but now, after meeting Natsu and the others at Fairy Tail, I no longer have that eagerness. I want to live! I want to know where things will go now! I want to help my friends!... I must save them… I WILL save them!'_

~Natsu POV~

I could no longer retain my anger. Fire flooded over my body, and I barged into the room. It seems that one of the men was surprised, but the other, younger, one looked on without interest. "I'm going to destroy you!" I didn't think, I just acted. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I launched myself at the older man, only to be sent flying back by a barrier. "Haha! You idiot! There is nothing you can do!" I growled at the condescending voice, and prepared myself for another attack…only something stopped me before I could move. "(F….F/N)?" I looked at the bloody corpse and felt so many different emotions. Confusion, relief, happiness, anger… I awaited a response, but received none so I called out her name again. "(F/N)? You're alive! B-But how? There's so much blood?!" I began to approach her, only to be brought to my knees. "(F-F/N)?" No, this wasn't (F/N)…This was something much more evil. A dark aura surrounded her beaten-up body, and a type of miasma spread around her legs. "N-No….this isn't possible! _He _said that she still wasn't completely awakened! NO! STOP!" I turned to face the man whom had deflected me earlier, and heard his last breath as he was enveloped in (F/N)'s darkness. It didn't stop there though. Soon, the other men who had tried to escape dropped to the ground, their bodies writhing in pain; their screams echoed around the walled space. I couldn't understand what was going on, until I heard Erza vaguely shout at (F/N). "Stop! This is enough (F/N)! Are you really planning to kill them all?!" This shook me out of my trance. 'No! I won't let her suffer for killing another person! I must stop her!...But how?'

"T-This magic…..is just like the Dark Wizard Zeref!" I gazed back at Erza, as she tried moving. Truth is, I was desperately trying to keep myself standing as well. "You have to stop this, (F/N)! NOW!" I listened as some bodies fell behind me. "GRAY! LUCY! GAJEEL! HAPPY! WENDY!" They fell one by one, seemingly in slow motion. "N-Natsu….you have to stop her…" When Erza fell down, unconscious, my instincts took over. "(F/N)! Please! Don't make me…..don't make me have to stop you…" Tears brimmed and began to fall from my eyes. I reached up to touch a few as they streamed down my cheek, before clenching my fist and glaring back at (F/N). 'I have no choice…' "Forgive me…" The words mere whispers as they left my mouth. Without giving myself time to reconsider, I lunged at (F/N), preparing for the worst.

"…hah…ughnn…..huh..huh…ha…." My legs and arms were numb, and I could barely retain consciousness as (F/N) attacked me. 'This is it….I'm going to die…" Tears flooded my face again as I stared at (F/N)'s (E/C) eyes. Then whispered just as she was about to land her attack, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…" I closed my eyes, and awaited death.

A.N: Yay! Double update because I'm so happy! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment/review if you did or if you have any sort of criticism (I accept/appreciate all as long as it's not just attacks) on my story! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

~Still Natsu's POV~

"Nnm…grr…uh…hu…sto…..pp….plea…s…." My eyes fluttered open, surprised that I was not yet dead. Then I saw (F/N), as she clutched onto her head, obviously in pain. I rush up, feeling less tired then before, and approached her, only to hear her shout something to me. "Stay away Natsu! If you don't, I'll end up killing you!" Her face was swollen with fresh, hot tears, and her voice dripping with despair. I stopped, pondered if I should listen, then shook my head and walked to her. She tried to creep back, and keep a good distance between us, but I took longer strides to get to her. Once I was next to her, I bent over and touched her shoulder. She flinched, and it made my chest ache. I crouched down, before sitting on my knees and pulling her close. She seemed surprised by my sudden action, until she realized what was going on and tensed up, trying to escape my embrace. "Stop! Natsu! I-I can't control it….and I hurt everyo….." She choked before she could finish, causing me to pull her closer. She cried, and with each passing minute, as I listened to her agony, my heart sank deeper and deeper into despair. "Shhhhh….. It's not your fault….." I knew that she didn't believe me, but at least she no longer tried to push me away. She gave up, and let all of her emotions flow out. I only held her, quietly, knowing that she didn't want to say anything just yet.

We remained in this position for what seemed like forever, but I couldn't find it in my heart to move. Her sobs have become quieter, and at some point they stopped all together. I looked down, to see her puffy eyes closed. She fell asleep. I watch her for a bit, before turning to look to where a sound was coming from. I watched as Erza began to slowly rise, as if she were still in a daze. The others began to rise, moments after the other, and I waved at them, showing them that we were safe.

"W-What happened?" Lucy looked around, before seeing the bodies of (F/N)'s kidnappers. "W-What the?! A-Are they d-dead?" I nodded, but Erza went over to check their pulse, confirming my answer. "I can't believe (F/N) would do something like this! What do we do now?" Everyone but me turned to Erza for an answer. She seemed to ponder for many moments, before replying. "There is nothing we can do for now… Though the Magic Council will most likely bring her in for questioning. Her magic…was similar to Zeref's dark magic, and the Council will probably…" "NO! We will NOT let her be taken away again!" I growled out, surprising everyone, especially Erza for me speaking against her. "Natsu? Get ahold of yourself! She's dangerous! We could have died!" "But she didn't! She didn't kill us! She could have! But she didn't want to! All she was trying to do was protect us!" It went silent after my last remark. "And how do you know this? What is your proof? Hmm, Natsu?" I looked down at (F/N), before bringing my gaze to meet Erza in the eyes. "Because, she is our friend!" Mouths gaped at my response, and Erza became skeptical. "That is not a reasonable answer…" Yet even with those words, her eyes softened a bit. Silence filled the room once again, before I moved, picking (F/N) up as I walked to the door. "We need to get back to Fairy Tail, she needs rest…" The others nodded, not really sure what to say, as they followed me out. "We'll ask her about this whole incident after she wakes up…" I turned back to Erza, and gave her a smile and a nod. "Thank you…"

"Hey, Natsu?" "Yeah Happy?" "Do you like (F/N)?" My face became bright red. "W-W-What the h-heck are you talking ab-bout?!" "You know, he has a point Natsu…" I saw Lucy and Gray pop their heads over the seat to see me. I glared at them and hissed for them to shut up. Once their giggling stopped, and they returned to their seated position, I glanced down at (F/N)'s head in my lap. Now that I think about it, even though we are on the train, and it's moving, I don't feel as bad as I usually do. 'Is that because of (F/N)?' I had no answers for that question, but as I continued to gaze at her, my eyes brushing over her (S/C), silky skin, and her (H/L) (H/C) hair…. A blush formed on my face immediately and I looked anywhere other than her. My heart was beating like crazy, and I took deep breaths to try and calm myself. 'Why do I feel like this?' Yet another question I couldn't answer. But I did know that I couldn't wait for her to wake up. I want to talk to her, and make everything like it was before the mission…though I knew that 'once she did awaken, she would begin blaming herself again….and I couldn't stand to watch her do that….' An image of her crying face played in my mind. '..I don't ever want to see her like that again…' I was broken out of my thoughts by a slight movement in my lap. I tensed, then glanced down, hoping I hadn't woke her. I sighed in relief when I saw her still slumbering face. A small smile found its way to my face, and I brushed back a rogue strand of her hair from her face.

~Back at Fairy Tail~ Zeref's POV~

I knew the wizards were all tense and on edge by my presence. 'I wouldn't expect any less….after all…I am _the _Dark Mage…' "Zeref, are you all right?" I glanced over at Makarov as he took a seat next to me, causing an eruption of whispers amongst the wizards. _"How does master know him?" "Why is Zeref here?" "Should we alert to Council?" "Will Zeref kill us?"…_ I sighed, slightly angered by the last question. "Pay them no mind, they are only children. They do not know yet the _real _story. Once (F/N) gets back, would you mind…" I was expecting him to say 'leaving', but much to my surprise, the sentence ended with "stay?" "W-What?" "Well, your companion is still not well, and I'm sure (F/N) will be tired after her very first mission. Plus…" I turned to face him fully now, somewhat eager to hear his next words. 'How surprising….I'm actually…._feeling _something other than anger and fear… I haven't had this sort of excitement for…many years now…' "…aren't you tired of running? Of hiding? When we first met in my youth, and I allowed you to continue using Tenrou Island as a safe-house for (F/N), both of you were….well…you seemed as if you had given up any and all hope. Now….hehe…..you should have seen (F/N)'s expression when Natsu asked her to join his team. She had such a huge smile on her face…it made me thrilled to see her actually having fun. Not to mention, once everyone here knows what _really _happened 400 years ago, I know they will aide you. And, everyone here is already fond of (F/N), they already consider her family!" I was in pure shock by his words. Never before had I been talk to on such a personal level and even more so been asked to stay somewhere. 'Everyone wants me dead…so why?' "So, what do you say?" "I…..I don't know quite yet… I'll let (F/N) decide once she returns…" Makarov nodded, before leaving the table to deal with a rumble on the guild floor. 'Thank you….' For the first time is too long, a small smile fell on my face.

~Approaching Fairy Tail~ Natsu POV~

I could see the bright lights of Fairy Tail as we reached Magnolia. "Ah! It's so good to be back! I can't wait to go home, get a nice hot shower, and go to bed!" "Oh, so you aren't worried about not getting paid Lucy?" As soon as Happy said that, Lucy sent him a dangerous glare and began chasing him around trying to catch him. Erza and Gray sighed, obviously not pleased either. Wendy was talking happily to Carla, and Gajeel already heading to his home with Pantherlily. "Hey Natsu, aren't you mad as well?" Happy landed on my head, and I shook it carefully. "No, Happy, I'm not…" "But what about food! I need more fish!" Small tears fell from his eyes, and I chuckled a bit. "It's alright, we can just go on another mission in the morning. I promise to make it up to you!" Happy smiled widely and did a small dance, shouting "hurray" over and over. I glanced down to look at (F/N). She was sleeping so peacefully, and it warmed my heart to know that she felt safe with me…

~Erza POV~

Ever since (F/N) came to the Guild, Natsu has been acting strange. I asked the others if they had noticed his recent change in behavior as well, and all of them confirmed that something was going on. The way he looked at her….and his speech with her around…I began wondering if Natsu had developed feelings for her. 'But with this recent mission…I have to wonder if she is safe to be around…and if something does happen…the one who will be hurt the most is Natsu… I must talk things over with Master Makarov…'

~Gray POV~

I was ready to get home, but with what happened these past few days, I was curious to know just _who_ (F/N) is. I mean, there's no way I feel that she is a threat to us, like what Erza thinks, but I don't quite know if she is our ally. 'The only way to find out, is to ask her when she gets up'.

~Lucy POV~

I watched as Natsu carried (F/N) as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. 'What is up with you Lucy? Snap out of it! You should be happy for them…' Yet the more I watched, the worst I felt. I have feeling for Natsu…but I know that they won't be returned, especially with (F/N) in the picture. 'Just move on…there's plenty of men who would die to date you!' I repeated this in my head, but it had little effect on my motivation.

~At Fairy Tail~ Zeref POV~

Makarov told me that the train (F/N) was on had finally arrived here in Magnolia, and that Natsu and his team were on their way here. I tried to hide my anxiousness…but it was obvious by the way my leg bounced quickly. "Y-You don't have to be so nervous, Zeref-San…" I glanced over at a white-haired girl behind the bar. "How could you tell?" I asked sarcastically, and unintentionally made her giggle. "Haha, well, it's pretty obvious." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but wonder why someone would talk to me _willingly, _especially about personal things. "By the way, my name is Mirajane Strauss. It is a pleasure to meet you!" She reached her slim hand out, and I looked at it as if it were a foreign entity, before realizing what she was trying to do, and gently declined. "Sorry for my rudeness, but it is foolish to have physical contact with me…" She seemed confused, but nodded a bit sadly. "You know…" The fact that she was continuing to try and speak to me astonished me. "…I use to be afraid of my power as well…There were many times back in my mission days where I…..I hurt many… While I know that it was unintentional…the guilt caught up to me…and now, I decided to just work here, instead of take missions… I still help out when times are rough, but….nothing like the old days…" She seemed sad by the last remark, and I couldn't help but feel more confusion. "Why would you tell me this?" She was shocked by my answer, and smiled sadly. "No particular reason…I was just trying to make conversation…" I could tell she was lying, but I didn't press her for more. She left, and took an order from another woman, whom I believe was called Cana…

~At the Front of Fairy Tail~ Natsu POV~

We were finally back to the Guild. My arms were a bit tired from carrying (F/N) for so long, but I didn't bother complaining. I was just glad that I could help her… Lucy opened the door for me, and I sent a single nod for a thanks. Though as soon as I stepped over the threshold, a dangerous aura wafted around the room. I looked up, only to see a pair of blazing red eyes, looking at (F/N) furiously.

"Th-That's….." I heard Lucy's voice tremble behind me, and I growled at the familiar Dark Mage. "Zeref…" His name, like venom dripping from my lips. His eyes turned to glare at mine, and he began walking towards us. "Tell me…" Zeref's voice was low and menacing, but I held my ground. "Why is (F/N) like that?" By the time he said that last word, he was just in front of me, his dark eyes back on (F/N). I growled again, and hissed his name. "Zeref! Why are you here?!" My team was on guard, all awaiting an attack. "That's enough now!" I glanced up to see Gramps on the second floor. His sudden command confused us. Before I could ask him about his interjection, he called us up to join him.

I moved, reluctantly, with (F/N) still in my arms. Zeref followed behind me, glaring daggers into my back, and it took all I had to not hand (F/N) to someone and turn back to fight. Then, just as we got to the stairs, Mira stopped me and glanced at (F/N). "I'll take her to the spare room in back, you all have a lot to talk about…" Yet again, I was reluctant, but I nodded and handed (F/N) to Mira, already missing her warmth on my arms. 'I don't want our talking to wake her though…' Just as I began ascending the stairs, I stopped, and glared back at Zeref. He was unfazed, which pissed me off even more. But before I could confront him, Gramps stopped me. "That's enough now, Natsu…" He wasn't looking at me, rather, he was making sure Zeref wouldn't do anything.

As we sat down at the furthest table on the second floor, I took it upon myself to sit directly across from Zeref. I knew that Gramps wanted to say something, but Zeref sent him a nod, telling him that everything was fine. And then…then he smirked at me. Anger flooded my body and I wanted to do nothing more than rip him apart. "Why are you here?!" I could tell my speech to Zeref made the others uncomfortable, but I didn't care. 'What if he wants to hurt (F/N)?' Gramps cleared his throat, before saying something to me. "Don't worry, he isn't here to harm (F/N)…" I was shocked. 'Can Gramps read minds?' Zeref chuckled lowly, catching my attention. "I thought that if anyone, _you _could protect her…seems I was mistaken…" He turned to Gramps and began talking again before I could say anything. "It seems we won't be staying. I will require your Island again. We will leave first thing in the morning." Zeref's voice was dry, and somewhat condescending. "What?!" I shouted, springing up from my seat. "Natsu!" Erza was the one to yell at me now, but I continued. "You can't take her! I won't let you!" "Natsu! Calm down!" A dark chuckled sounded again, and everyone turned to Zeref. "_Can't _take her hm~ well then, let's see you try to stop me!"

A thick miasma filled the room, and the other guild members rushed to get out, already knowing what would happen. Gray tried to pull me out, as Erza carried an unconscious Lucy, Wendy, and Happy out of the Guild. I held my ground, only to fall to my knees as Zeref approached me. "_Do you really think you can defeat me? You, a lowly human? Hah, how amusing. You can't even stand, and I haven't even used my power yet. How pathetic! You have no hope of helping (F/N)!" _Zeref's words enraged me, but as I tried to stand again, a foot fell down on my head, crushing me into the floor. _"How pathetic…" _"S-Stop this now…ugh…Zeref…." The Dark Mage turned, glaring at Gramps, before ceasing his attack. The dark air flooded back into Zeref, and I was able to feel my body again.

"Now then…" The Guild was populated again, and my team returned to their places around the table. "Before we have another mess here, tell them!" We all raised our brows at Gramps, everyone except Zeref, who continued to glare at me. "Alright…but only if they are trustworthy…" Gramps nodded, and we followed suit. Truth is, I was curious. Angry, but curious. And that is when, Zeref started his tale.


	6. Chapter 6

~Natsu POV~

"It all began 400 years ago. I had just received the title of Grand Wizard Saint. At this time, the world was at piece and dragons live in harmony with humans. However, one man, is now referred to as the 'original dragon slayer', sought nothing but power. He began slaying any and all dragons he found, and in doing so, deeply angered them. His name…was Acnologia…" Lucy gasped loudly, interrupting Zeref. "Do you mean the Evil dragon? He was originally human?" It seems I wasn't the only one confused. "Yes. Acnologia began as a human." Zeref's voice was dry, as if he disliked the interruption. "O-Oh…." Lucy cleared her throat. "…please continue…" She was afraid; afraid of angering him. He nodded once, before going on. "Anyways…Acnologia was driven by nothing but the desire to see blood and pain…and it became the Grand Councils mission to eliminate him. The only problem was…" "He was our father…" A familiar voice pushed in. Everyone turned back to see (F/N). "(F/N)! Should you really be up now?!" I asked, already hurrying over to help her. "I'm fine…" Her answer was dry…nothing like her cheerful self. "What I'm more concerned with 'our father' part." I turned back to Erza, as she looked…confused and even…hurt… 'Now that she mentions it…' "Hey, (F/N)…what did you mean by that?" Her eyes were directed at the ground, not even willing to face me. 'That can't be…' Then my heart sank at their exchange of words. "I'm glad you're okay (F/N)!" "I-I'm sorry, Nii-San….I didn't mean to worry you like this…" Zeref pulled (F/N) away from me and into an embrace. I stood there, unable to say or do anything.

"Now then, let's continue." I turned to see Zeref ushering (F/N) to the table, and now that I see them together, I notice some similar facial features. "Natsu, are you coming over or not?" I glanced briefly at Erza, before turning my attention to (F/N). Her face was paler than usual, and her expression grim. 'This is not the (F/N) I know…' I didn't know what to do. 'Dammit!' I slammed my fist against the wall, surprising everyone except Zeref, and proceeded down the stairs. "Natsu?!" I could hear (F/N) steps as she ran after me. But I just couldn't think straight right now. I ran faster, exiting Fairy Tail. Only when I heard no one following me did I turn back briefly, and saw (F/N) on her knees, with rain pouring on her. I felt the need to go back, but once I saw Zeref there by her side, helping her up, I turned and ran back home. The whole way there, I could see nothing but (F/N) crying face as I left her…

~Zeref POV~

As I watched Natsu's figure disappear, I felt like following after him and killing him for hurting (F/N). Yet as I went to move, she gripped onto my arm, and pleaded with puffy eyes. "P-Please don't go…" I pulled her closer to me, giving her warmth. "I won't…" I whispered in her ear, lifting her up. 'But the next time I see him, I'm going to…' We went back into Fairy Tail, and I brought (F/N) back to the room there for her to lay down again. Once her eyes closed, and her breathing steadied, I went put to join the others upstairs.

"Before we start again, I have a question." The others stared at me wide-eyed and confused. "She used her power didn't she…" It was quiet…too quiet… I sighed. "Well, you should all be lucky to be alive, if she would have lost control, all of you would be dead…" "B-But she did lose control!" The blonde haired girl, Lucy I believe, answered. This surprised me. "Well then, I will have to ask her how she was able to keep from _accidentally _killing you." Fear filled the girl's eyes. She began opening her mouth to speak again, but I continued before she could. "Now then, back to the story…"

"As (F/N) said previously, Acnologia was our father. But I had taken an oath, and was not about to betray my people because of sentimental feelings. Long before I was even given my title, I despised my father. Particularly because of (F/N)…" I paused for a moment, anger filling my body at the mere remembrance of such events. "…..Well, to make a long story short, _He _used us, because of our strong magic, to help him achieve his goal." "How could he use you? Couldn't you and (F/N) protect yourselves?" Again with the interruption. I glared at the blonde, and she squeaked. "We can, but not from him…" This caused eyebrows to raise. "You see…we were tricked. Long ago, there was a lore pertaining to a person named 'Zeref', which is where my name came from, that possessed people and caused them to do…horrible things… Our father said that that was what happened to him; that he was possessed by evil. Back then, I was so naïve and simple-minded. I believed him…or at least, I wanted to. That was the day that I have regretted for these past 400 years. (F/N) and I thought that we were going to dispel the evil, but instead we turned him…and ourselves…into _monsters…_" I took another pause, my fists clenching under the table. "We performed a ritual…a slayer ritual…and with the blood of 1,000 dragons…our bodies were cursed. The reason we have lived for so long…and will continue living forever….is to serve as penance for our crimes. There is some good that came out of this curse though…because of it, our father was not able to turn into the _thing _he desired to be. A dragon was not the final stage, for the ritual was not completed. (F/N) noticed what he was really trying to do, and stopped midway. She is so intelligent…and kind…too kind… For after we became what we are, there was no place for us…" I hissed out my next words. "This is why I despise humans! I could understand why _I _would be cast out of society, but _not _(F/N)! She did nothing wrong! Yet, the longer we lived, the more _humans _tried to hurt her….some even took so low as trying to use her for her powers… I wouldn't let them! None of them! I destroyed entire nations, all for the sake of keeping her safe!"

Silence enveloped us again, and this time, Titania spoke. "She can protect herself though…" To this, I smirked. "I know she is strong, even more so then me, but it because of that power that she is weak…" "How so?" "Do you see how she is now? How just the _use _of her magic harms her?... Makarov here says we can trust you…is that right?" When no one said anything, I smiled bitterly. 'I thought so…' "I-I don't really know you at all..Zeref…but (F/N)….I consider (F/N) to be one of my best friends…I was shocked to hear about your family ties…but I still don't think (F/N) is evil…So…you can trust me. I won't hurt (F/N)…" I was surprised by the blonde's remark. "Yeah, I would have to agree with you there. All I know about you is from rumors and lore…so I can't judge whether or not you are evil or not…but I know for sure that (F/N) is not…the only reason she used her power was to protect us…even though she knew the consequences…" Titania spoke. Then the silent man dark-haired boy nodded and said a simple, "I agree…" But his tone held so much more, and I could tell that he had so much to say about how he too considered (F/N) a great friend. Then, finally, Makarov spoke. "(F/N) has already made many friends here, and we all already consider her a part of our family. We do not intend to harm her..or you…in any way. We just want to help…" Everyone nodded, and I turned my gaze to the floor. "I see…well then…I suppose there is something you should know about (F/N)…" I returned my gaze to meet their serious eyes. "The reason she gets sick so easily, is because she does not let out enough of her power…it has been accumulating all of these years…that and…Despite her abundance of power…she is not able to _completely _use it…" "Why?" Asked the others. "Because…the form she is in now cannot use her true power…" "I still don't understand…" I glanced at the blonde for a second before clearing my throat. "On that day…Acnologia wasn't the only one to turn into something…in fact…rather than our father becoming the thing he wanted to be, (F/N) became it instead…" "A-And what is it that he wanted to become?" I didn't answer that…I just stood up, and walked down stairs, leaving them with a lingering question. 'What is she?'

~Natsu's home~Natsu's POV~

"Ne~ Natsu?" "What is it Happy?" "Why are you here and not at Fairy Tail with the others?" I didn't really feel like answering, so I buried my face deep into my pillow. Happy wouldn't take that. He continuously asked over and over, and I finally just shouted "enough"! I clasped a hand over my mouth, realizing how I had spoken to Happy. "I-I'm sorry Happy, I just…I have a lot on my mind…" "Like what?" Happy landed on my bed, and sat next to me. "I mean…out of all of the people we have met, (F/N) is…she's different…" "That's because you l-o-v-e her!" "Wha! N-No…" My face burned red with embarrassment and Happy laughed loudly.

I cleared my throat. "Anyways….Happy, I thought that I knew everything about her…" "Natsu, you've only known her a few days, how can you learn everything about her in just TWO DAYS?" Now that I thought about it, Happy was right. 'How can I expect to know more about her if I refuse to listen…..' "Ugh! I'm such an idiot Happy!" "You mean you just now realized it?...I mean, no, Natsu isn't an…._idiot_". Happy began laughing hysterically, and I glared at him briefly, before standing up abruptly, startling him. "I say that I feel betrayed, but she never did _actually _lie about anything…Alright! Let's go!" I rushed out the door, with Happy trying to catch up. "Where to?" I stared straight ahead, determined, "Fairy Tail!"

~At Fairy Tail~ Zeref POV~

I watched (F/N) sleeping face. She was still pale, but looked better than when she had first arrived. "What do you think, (F/N)? Do you wish to stay?" My words were mere whispers that only the wind picked up and carried away. I stood and quickly walked to the door, feeling a lingering presence behind it. As I opened the door, the figure tried running, but I stopped them. "Clara?" I held onto her wrist, to keep her from moving. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Zeref, I didn't want to disturb you…but I….I am worried about Lady (F/N)…." "You could have come in…" Her eyes were pinned to the floor, and she looked so meek…considering her usual calm, and intellectual expression. "I-I know…but I…..I'm sorry…" 'Something's wrong…' My face turned serious, and I lifted her eyes up. Sure enough, _it _was there. "I see, well then, I'm sorry to keep you out…" She looked at me, shocked, and obviously wanting to stop me from allowing her in. I sent her a look; an all too familiar one. She nodded, and turned towards the door. "I hope she is still sleeping…" I came up to her back and patted her shoulder, letting her know that I was ready. She exhaled loudly, and began to walk slowly towards the door, giving me time to assemble the necessary magic I needed. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, I clutched onto the back of her head, and my magic engulfed her. "Be gone!" Clara fell to the floor, her eyes wide and disoriented. I kneeled and pulled her chin up, looking deep into her eyes. "_It's _gone…" She was breathing heavily, and obviously in pain, but she tried to hide it. "T-Thank you….L-Lord Zer…ef….I don't know how….but _He _got to me…" "Thank you for telling me, I owe you for that…" She smiled weakly, and I picked her up, carrying her to the same room (F/N) was in, and laying her on the bed adjacent to (F/N)'s.

I went to close the door, but found Makarov standing there. "What happened? I felt your magic and came as fast as I could. It is nothing…no, I should probably warn you. (F/N) and I will be leaving for sure…" "Why is that? I know that humans haven't been trustworthy before but you can…" I interrupted him. "This Guild…and everyone in it is in danger as long as we stay…" "What do you mean?" I turned to look at Clara, before turning back to Makarov. "_He _has already found a way to infiltrate here…" His eyes widened in surprise and fear. "H-How?" "A parasite… There is a spell that I had thought was lost long ago…but it seems our father has found one who can use it… The spell enters into a person and transfers anything the host hears or says to its master… What's more….is you have to know what to look for, otherwise the host has no idea of its position, nor do the people around them… I was lucky, or rather _unlucky…_" Makarov was silent for some time, but then looked me in the eyes and says something that I had not expected. "Then tell us what to look for! We want to help you! No matter the difficulty!" "We, as well, wish to help!" I glanced above Makarov's head, and saw Titania and the rest of Natsu's team…as well as the rest of the Guild members. "Y-You _humans _wish to help us…despite all of the things _I _have done?" Nods filled the room, along with different confirming words. "Yes!" "Of course!" "Sure!" "How could we not?"

For the first time in many years…I had a positive outlook on humans.

~Front of Fairy Tail~ Natsu's POV~

On the way here, I couldn't help but think about what Happy said about me liking (F/N)... 'I guess that maybe I do sort of...like her...' A blush painted my cheeks, and I smiled sweetly. 'Yeah...maybe even more than just like...' "Excuse me, are you Natsu Dragneel?" My thoughts were broken, and I glared back to the person standing behind me. 'Where did he come from?' I hadn't even heard him approach me. "My master wishes for me to give you a gift for dear (F/N)..." I was about to ask him what he meant, but my vision began fading and I collapsed.

~At Fairy Tail~(F/N)'s POV~

I remember having a beautiful dream. One in which I had a normal family. I lived a normal life. I loved, and was loved equally in return. I didn't live in fear. Everything was…perfect. But then I had to wake up. "(F/N)! You're finally up!" I turned over to see Zeref-Nii. "Nii-San…" I looked down, sadness filling my voice. "D-Do we have to leave now…?" He was quiet…too quiet…I had just about lost hope when he replied "Only if you want to…" I shot up and gave him a big hug, shaking my head no. "No! I-I'm so happy Nii-San!" Tears began to flood my eyes. He continued to embrace me, and only when I stopped crying did he pull away. "Then we will stay…" I nodded, and sat back down on the bed.

After a few moments, I remembered my brother telling my friends about our past, and my heart sank. "U-Umm…Nii-San….did they take it well…?" I need not explain, he already knew what I meant. For the first time since….well, many, many years, did my brother show a _sincere _smile. I knew immediately that they still accepted me. At the thought, tears began to fill my eyes again. I wiped a few away, but then Zeref stroked my cheek. "They have allowed us to stay here…" "'Us"? You mean?!" He nodded, and I pulled him into another big hug. "I-I'm so glad to have met them! I'm so, so glad!"

"Hey, Zeref-Nii…" He turned to me. "Yes?" I looked down, somewhat afraid to ask but it was something I HAD to know. "…d-did you tell them….what I am…?" He stared at me blankly, and I was afraid that he would say 'yes', but to my surprise, he shook his head. "No…I feel that that is something you should show them, it is not my place to…" I nodded slowly. "I-I see…" Truth is, I could live with the idea of never telling them, because if I did…they wouldn't treat me the same. "You should come out, they are waiting to see you." I remained sitting, fearing every silent moment. "Waiting will only make it worse…" I knew he was right, Nii-San was always right…but… "I-I don't want them to hate me…" He smiled sweetly towards me, and sat to my side. "I _know _they won't ever hate you, so come." He stood again, and held his hand out. I took his hand and raised myself slowly.

Every step we took towards the door, my heart sunk lower and lower. When he reached out, pulling the doorknob back with him, I held my breath, and closed my eyes. 'Please….still accept me…'

"W-What's going on?" I watched as a crowd of people rushed to the front of the Guild. "N-Natsu…he's…." Lucy stopped when she noticed I was up. "W-What?" I didn't get to ask her more when she pulled me and ran to the front of the crowd.

"N-Natsu!" I yelled out, as I watched him fall to the ground, blood pooling on his shirt. He coughed up some more, before turning back to me. "(F-F/N)….you're…finally…." He collapsed and I ran out to his side, my brother following me. I kneeled down to put pressure on Natsu's wound, while my brother was busy confronting the attacker. "I see….so the young Lord and Lady are finally out….I have a message for you from my master." My brother growled, before shooting a dark sword at the strange man. However, it didn't make contact. Instead, the man vanished. "Where did he…?" "Here you are mi Lady." I was shocked to see the man beside me. I looked at the small envelope in his hand, and just as I grabbed it my brother appeared behind the man, and gripped onto his head. I knew what would come next…what _always _came next. I closed my eyes, and listened as blood-curdling screams erupted from the man. Only when I heard a loud 'thump' next to me, did I look to see the motionless body. My eyes saddened as I looked at the young man, probably in his early twenties. "What did he give you?" I held out the envelope, and Zeref took it. As he opened it and read the first few lines, his eyes grew serious and scary. "N-Nii-San?" He didn't respond. I pulled the letter away from him, but he still showed no signs of moving. I glanced down, looking in fear at the all too familiar handwriting. "_I'm coming for you…" _I didn't bother reading the rest. I fell back to my knees, looking at open space. "(F/N)!" When Wendy called my name, I remembered the circumstances we were in. 'Oh my Gosh! Natsu!' I turned back to the wounded boy, before lifting him up and carrying him back inside. Luckily, the crowd of people opened up a path to allow me in quickly.

"Wendy!" She was already by my side. She whispered a spell, and her hands became shrouded in a green aura. "I'll take care of it from here, don't worry (F/N)-San." I smiled thankfully at her, and left to leave her to her work. The Guild inhabitants gathered outside the door, and when I opened it, questions began to surround me. "What happened?" "Who was that guy?" "Why did he attack us?" "Will Natsu be alright?" "What about…." "SILENCE!" I flinched a bit form the sudden loud voice next to me. "Master Makarov?" I look down at him, and he gave me a small smile before making everyone move away from the door.

"I think it's about time you tell us what it is that your _father _is after." I sighed, but nodded. "Yes…" As things began to quiet down, we all moved up to the second floor for some privacy. "U-Umm….you see….I…umm…." "It's alright (F/N), we won't judge you." Lucy patted my hand and sent me a comforting smile. "Y-Yeah…..I um…..I think it's better to show you first…" When everyone nodded, Makarov led us to the back door of the Guild, where we exited to end up in a field. "Okay then…you may want to stand back…it can get kind of messy when I…..turn…" They seemed confused, but Nii-San understood. He nodded at me, and moved to the front of the group. I exhaled, and began gathering my magic.

A.N: Hey guys! Can I get a high-five for a Double update?! Also, the chapters are WAYYYY longer! Let me know if you like and think I should continue with longer chapter!

P.S: If it isn't too much trouble, please leave a comment/review! I really appreciate feedback/praise but am open to criticism! I just want to improve my English writing skills! So, please comment/review? I will give you a hug…..please? Hahaha anyway, thanks for reading my story and I hope it will continue to be interesting!


	7. Chapter 7

~Zeref POV~

I prepared myself as she gathered her power. As a vortex surrounded her, I whispered my spell. "….come…" A giant barrier surrounded everyone, including the Guild hall, and those behind me were in awe. "What are you..?" Titania 'shushed' Lucy, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Now…you will see what she truly is…" All eyes were on my sister, as she began to transform.

"Y-Y-You're a…..DRAGON?!" Lucy's shrilled voice ask aloud to no one in particular. The beast nodded its head, and looked down. Its mouth did not move, but a voice resonated in our minds. "_Sort of…__but please do not hate me now….I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you all….."_

~Back inside Fairy Tail~(F/N) POV~

As we sat back around the table, there was an awkward silence. "S-So…anyways….." "What I don't understand is…if Acnologia became a dragon, why would he want to have your power? If both of you are dragons…" I nodded, glad that Erza spoke. "Yeah…you see…. That's because, in a way, all dragons are bound to their natural elements. Sort of like….umm….how there in a Yin to a Yang and vice versa. Acnologia….our father, tried to go beyond the natural order of things… That's what I am…..a _monstrosity_…. I defy natural logic. I am able to control everything… Life, death, those are merely the superficial linings. There is so much more that this world knows nothing of…and I am able to bring it to being… I have tried very hard, to conceal my power, and was able to mask it with magic similar to my brother's…but our father will not settle for 'second best'. He wants power; more than what he was given even by becoming a dragon.

He was named the King of dragons and given the fearful title of the 'Dragon of the Apocalypse'. Truth is though, the power he has only acts as a doorway from the netherworld to here on Earth. He is not able to control any spirit that may accidently come through. But with the power I have, _He _will have the doorway as well as the key…which would lead to him having…" "An army of the dead!" Erza finished my sentence. I nodded, telling her she was right. She looked down at her hands, before shakily speaking more. "If that were to happen, he would be unstoppable…" "Exactly…" "Then tell me, when you were outcastes from society…why didn't _you _open the gate yourself?" I turned to Gray in shock. "H-How could you ask such a thing?!" Tears began to pool at my eyes. I could see the immediate regret in his eyes, but before he could speak my brother growled. "If I were her, I _would have _killed every single last human being. But not (F/N), no, she could never live with herself if she did such a thing." Gray nodded, and turned his eyes away. Erza was still in thought and Lucy…Lucy was quiet…too quiet.

"Hey Lucy…?" "Y-Yeah?" "You know I would never hurt any of you….well, purposefully….right?" She nodded immediately, but then turned and muttered her next words quietly. "It's just….the thought of you being able to kill someone so easily is just…." "I d-don't only kill though!" She looked at me, surprised, as did the others by my sudden outburst. I cleared my throat, and continued. "I-I can give life as well….but sometimes I give too much…" "What do you mean? How can you give _too much _life?" I turned to my brother, asking for help. "Back when we were still fighting our father…I had come face to face with death…. But (F/N) brought me back….and since then, I have not had an illness or even suffered from wounds. In other words, she is the reason I became an immortal…"

"Y-You mean…you can actually make someone live _forever_?!" "Y-Yeah….yet another reason my father wants my power. You see, despite being a powerful dragon, he will not live forever. He ages...slowly…just as other dragons do. Eventually though, he will die…" "I see…" Erza was deep in thought, and I felt bad that I wasn't very good at explaining these sorts of things. "Anyways, I think that's enough for now… Let's eat!" Makarov announced. As if on cue, my stomach growled quite loudly. Everyone looked at me and I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Now that I think about it, you haven't eaten in about a day. You must be starving!" I nodded shyly. "Yeah…just a bit…" A roar of chuckled erupted around the table. "Let's eat!"

Mira must be a psychic, because as we descended down the stairs, the wonderful smell of food hit our noses. "Enjoy everyone!" She didn't need to tell us twice.

It was nice sitting together with everyone. There wasn't nearly as much tension as there was these past few hours. Even with my brother here. In fact, many people _wanted _to talk to him. Not about his past, or the things he had done, rather, they talked about similar interests. As I watched him, relaxed and somewhat at ease, I couldn't help but smile and think about how he used to be…long ago… "(F/N)?" I turned to my right to see Lucy. "Yeah?" "Have you found a place to live yet?" I shook my head. "No, but Nii-San said we were going to look for a place just outside of town…he still has a bit of a fear of crowds." A smile painted itself on my face. 'I'm so happy that they accept my brother…' She nodded, but then asked me another question. "Well, would you like to live with me? I mean, until you three find a place? I have enough room so…" I shot up and pulled Lucy into a big hug. I clearly startled her, and a loud squeak sounded around us. "Thank you so much Lucy!" Once she figured out what was going on, she smiled and hugged me back. "It's no problem at all! I enjoy company!"

"Nii-San! I found us a place to live….well, temporarily at least!" "Really, where?" I pointed to Lucy. "Lucy said we could live with her until we find a place of our own!" I could tell he wasn't too enthused. I think that's because he found Lucy to be a bit annoyed….but he didn't argue. "Clara as well?" I nodded! 'Speaking of Clara' "By the way, did Clara overuse her power again?" "What do you mean?" "Well, I noticed she was in another bed in that room over there…" I pointed to the room I was in before. "Ah…..something like that…" I could tell he was keeping something from me, but I didn't press him about it. I knew he would tell me in good time.

After having a fantastic meal, we hung out a bit and just talked about random things. "Ne! (F/N)!" I looked up to see Happy coming towards me. "Where have you been Happy?! I've missed you!" I pulled in the little cat into a small hug which he returned. "I was with Natsu…" My eyes saddened, and I pulled Happy away to look him in the eyes. "How about we go see him together! I'll bring food as well!" His eyes lit up. "Fish too?!" I nodded as he did a little dance. I gathered the food quickly, passing Happy a small salmon from the table. "Let's go!" "Aye!"

As I walked into the somewhat bleak room, I turned to look at Clara briefly. 'She looks so tired…' Then I turned my attention back to Natsu. Wendy had already stopped her work, saying that she had "done all that she could for now". I was thankful for her. As I sat down, my eyes never leaving Natsu's wounded body, I couldn't help but feel so…useless. "I'm sorry I can't help you Natsu…" I knew that that statement wasn't true…I could do more than just _help _him. Yet, I know that I can _never _do that again. 'Nii-San…I can tell that he is miserable…having to live forever... because of my selfishness…because of my fear of being alone…'

Natsu looked so much like a child when he slept. I watched as his chest rose up and down steadily. It was comforting, to see him sleeping so peacefully. As if there were no worries on the world… I envied that about him. He always seemed so carefree and simpleminded… I wish I was more like him… "Ne, (F/N)?" I turned to the small neko and smiled. "Yes Happy?" He turned to Natsu, before looking back at my eyes. "Do you like Natsu?" A blush immediately flooded my cheeks. "W-What d-do you mean H-Happy? W-Why would y-you ask that?" "Natsu likes you…" My eyes widened, and I turned my attention to the sleeping fire mage. "H-How do you know that Happy?" My eyes never turned away from Natsu. "That's why we were on our way back. He wanted to talk to you about it…" I didn't say anything….no, I _couldn't _say anything. 'Natsu…' Silence filled the room again, as Happy expectantly awaited an answer.

"I-I never really thought about it that much before….I….I don't really know Happy…I mean…we've only known each other what, a few days now? I don't think that is an adequate amount of time….I mean…" Happy's eyes instantly fell, sadness filling them. "Happy…I don't really know about feelings….especially complicated ones. I have been away from others for so long…I lack any sort of _connections _and because of that…I don't…" "Do you feel different around Natsu than you do others?" I looked down at the pink-haired boy. "Sometimes…" "Like when?" "Like…when we were on this last mission…and I lost some control…Natsu helped me….he _saved _me, Happy…and when he smiles at me, so cheerfully, I feel that everything is fine in the world, even if just briefly. He brings forth sides of me that I wish I had the courage to show to others on my own… I admire him a lot…and there are times when I just…I envision a perfect life….and…" "Is Natsu there?" I didn't answer. I thought about it more. "Truthfully, I don't really know…" "Do you want to? What life would be like with Natsu?" "W-What do you mean Happy? I wouldn't know unless…" "You tired, ne?!" I was thoroughly amazed with Happy's sudden matureness. He usually is…well…not someone I would think about asking advice form…particularly on complicated things… "Thank you Happy…I'll think about it…"

"About what?" I shot up from my seat, and gasped as Natsu slowly started raising himself up, cringing every now and then from a wound. Happy opened his mouth, obviously about to blurt everything out. 'No Happy! I'm not ready yet!' I clasped a hand over Happy's mouth, before he could utter a single word, and spoke. "H-He just wanted me to…..think about…." I had to think really hard about what I was going to say next, then an idea sprung up. "He just wanted me to think about what sort of food I should get for the both of you!...Yeah…I couldn't decide so I grabbed a little of everything!" Natsu's eyes shone brightly, and he replied happily. "Yay! I want some of this...and that…and Ooh, that too….and a bit of this…..a bit of this and then some of that and that…" His hand pointed everywhere, and before long he was cringing in pain again. "I think you may have forgot, but you are injured you know?" He looked down at his chest, not liking the fact that he still had a huge gash there. He nodded, and leaned back down slowly, but had his head lifted up on a pillow.

"Here you go!" I brought the fork to his mouth, and as he took the first bite, his eyes teared up. "T-This is sooo good! Thanks so much (F/N)!" Cue his adorable smile. I smiled in return, and brought another forkful of food to his mouth. He gladly accepted all of the food, and I was a bit surprised that he could still eat SO much. "Ah! That was delicious!" I smiled and helped him lean back down. "You know, I'm a bit astounded that you are up, despite how hurt you are…" He was quiet, before responding. "Probably because I'm a dragon slayer! I heal faster than normal people!" "Still though…" "Well, I guess…" He stopped midsentence, and I wondered why. But I understood when I look at him, only to see his eyes close and his breathing becoming heavier. Before a long, a small snore sounded from him, and I giggled. 'I guess you didn't heal as fast as you thought'. I turned to Happy, wondering why he was so quiet as well, only to find that he too was fast asleep. 'Well, I guess it's my time to leave…' Yet as I tried to stand, I felt a bit of a tension on my shirt. I looked down, to see one of Natsu's hand gripping onto me. I tried to maneuver out of his hold, but after some minutes of futile struggling, I gave up. I sighed heavily, and grinned. "Still like a child…" I whispered to no one in particular. I glanced over at Clara, but I knew from our previous experiences that she would be out for at least a day… 'Well….I guess I should catch some sleep as well…' It was hard to get comfortable in the chair I was in, but soon sleep overpowered that uncomfortableness…and I fell into unconsciousness.

I had another dream. A peaceful one. Filled with light and happiness. I dreamed about a future not too far away. I had a family, and lived in a small, quaint house. Nothing special, it was simple…but that is how I have always envisioned it to be. _'__Don't you think it's a bit too soon for you to be thinking of such a life? You do realize that this is only a dream, nothing more, nothing less.' _I nodded to the shadow. _'__Good, because when I come for you, this future will NEVER exist! For you will no longer be in this world to make it become a reality!' _I cringed at the voice, wishing to push it out of mind. _'__Stupid girl, I am a PART of you. You cannot simply wish me away…for I will always have a small part of your mind; of your heart! You will never be able to exist as a normal person! And, if you find a way to kill me, you will only kill the part of you that I control, and in doing so, you'll lose your sanity! Who knows what you may do then… Attack an ally, kill your beloved…those are mere superficial linings. The world! My dear! The world will be destroyed! That is the ONLY future you possess! Whether it be by me, or with your own hands! This world WILL end!' _"ENOUGH!"

"Hahh…..ha….nnh….hah….hahhh..." "(F/N)? Are you alright?" I turned to Natsu slowly, and looked into his worry-filled eyes. 'It was just…a dream….' "(F/N)?" I nodded, before turning away. "Sorry if I woke you….umm….I should go…too let you get more rest…" Uneasiness was evident in my voice, but I hopped Natsu wouldn't pay much attention to it. "Hold on!" Strong arms pulled me back into a still figure. My eyes widened, as I glanced up a bit to meet Natsu's face. "L-Look Natsu…I need to…" I wanted to be away….I wanted to be alone… He said nothing, just pulled me closer to his figure. Before I would comprehend what happened, tears filled my eyes. Natsu didn't seem surprised as he wiped a few stray drops from my cheek. "It's alright…it was just a dream…" 'How could he…' I don't know why, but hearing Natsu say that was comforting, and I relaxed ever so slightly into his lap.

After a few minutes of silence, Natsu asked a question. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head 'no'. Silence once again engulfed us, when suddenly Happy jumps us, surprising Natsu and I. "I knew it! (F/N) likes Natsu! And Natsu likes her back!" As if there wasn't enough awkwardness in the room already. "W-What are you talking a-about?" Both Natsu's and mine faces glowed pink. "You finally asked her out! Ne Natsu?!" "N-No! W-Why would I…." For some reason, his response saddened me a bit. I guess he noticed, and decided to turn my face to meet his. "Unless she wanted me to…" His onyx eyes met my (E/C) ones. "U-Uh…what? I-I mean…I…..umm….." I had absolutely no idea what to say. Natsu waited, patiently, for my answer.

"(F/N)!" I jumped up from Natsu's lap as Lucy swung the door to the room open suddenly. "O-Oh, Natsu, you're up?...I mean, (F/N)! Something happened!" Fear filled my body, and I stood up, causing Natsu to growl slightly…but that didn't matter at the moment. "What happened? Lucy?" She didn't respond, only pulled me through the door and to the front of Fairy Tail. "L-Lucy!" She didn't slow down, not until we reached a crowd of mages.

The closer we got to the front, the more anxious and fearful I became. "What's going on?!" I asked aloud, to no one in particular. I just wanted answers. "Keep her back!" My brother's voice growled out, overpowering all of the others. "What…?!" Once I was able to see where my brother was, my eyes widened and I fell to my knees. "F-Father….H-How…?" Once I asked that, everything became deathly quiet. _"__Good to see you again, my dear daughter, why don't you just make things easy and come with me now! It would save a lot of unnecessary bloodshed." _"NEVER!" "Z-Zeref-Nii…don't…." He didn't listen to me, rather, his magic began wafting into the air, and everyone backed up, as not to get caught in his death magic.

~Zeref POV~

"You know full well that you cannot touch this body, for it is not my own!" "SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE!" My anger only increased at the thought of him using someone else's body as a short vessel. "Please….don't….Nii-San…" (F/N) voice echoed in my head, but I shook it off. 'I swore to protect her! I will NEVER let him have her! Not again! I'll die first!' "Be prepared to DIE! ACNOLOGIA!" His name, dripped like venom from my mouth.  
I threw my miasma at him, and the vessel was engulfed. They fell to the ground, before my father's….no….before Acnologia's voice chuckled at the pit of my magic. "You know you cannot _kill _me with my _own _magic! You fool!" I knew he was right, in some aspects. "I'm not the same weakling I was when we first fought!" "Really? You look like the same, _pathetic_, little boy!" His voice was condescending. I gripped my fists together, before launching a physical attack at him. Unfortunately, he caught my fist, and threw my body to the ground. I tried to stand, but he continued to stomp me deeper and deeper into the ground. 'Dammit! I told Makarov that I wouldn't hurt his Guild!' I glared at the idiotic humans as the continued to gather around our fight. 'I can't use my powers with them around…Shit!' I glared back up at Acnologia, cursing his name.

"ENOUGH!" My eyes shot to (F/N) as she approached us. "What are you doing?! Stay away!" My head was stomped into the ground again, and I cringed a bit. "Finally giving up are you? Hmph! It's about time! I was just about to kill him if you still weren't going to surr…." The sound of bones cracking filled the air and drowned out all other noises. I was able to move, and glanced up slowly to see (F/N) with her palm against the vessel's head. A small whisper left her mouth "I'm sorry…" I knew what she meant; what she was going to do. I jumped up, cringing slightly, but moved to in front of the Guild, summoning a barrier. "…Disappear….." A flash of blinding light erupted from her body, and I braced myself.  
As the light began to fade, I lowered my barrier…or at least what was left of it… and approached (F/N) body, as it laid on the ground. "(F/N)!" I turned back, to see Natsu rush forward. 'Now you show up?' I pushed past him, obviously pissing him off, but I didn't care…not now… "I'm sorry, (F/N)…making you use your power…" I stopped, taking a quick glance back at the diminishing pile of ashes as it vanished into the wind. 'Poor soul…' I sighed, before turning back to the Guild and bringing (F/N) inside, leaving a crowd of confused people…left to ponder what happened…

A.N: Hey readers! Sorry for not updating lately...I've been in a bit of a slum and just haven't really felt like doing much...but after reading such nice reviews I just couldn't continue giving everyone nothing! So, I made an extra long chapter!

P.S: I also plan to update another 2-3 today! :) Let me know what you guys think of the story!


	8. Chapter 8

~A few hours later~(F/N)'s POV~

"I-I'm sorry….Nii-San…." "You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have left my guard down, especially since I _knew _he was after you…" I looked up to my brother, and shook my head. "No! I-I'm glad Nii-San…I'm glad that you were able to relax some…you haven't been able to in so long…" "And look at where it got us! I put your life in danger!" I cringed, hating my brother's angry voice. Once he saw that, he apologized and returned to his quiet position, staring intensely at the door. "You're being very mean Nii-San…" He glanced back at me before "hmph"ing. "He deserves it, for not being strong enough to look after you…" "What do you mean?" "…..Nothing…." He didn't respond, not that that was uncommon as of late. I sighed loudly, before I started to stand.

My brother caught me as I started to stumble. "You should still be resting!" I shook my head. "Don't you think I've slept enough….more than just now…..It seems like I'm always sleeping lately…I feel so weak…" "You are NOT weak! You just aren't use to using your powers…" "Then teach me….please brother….." I sent him a sad look, one he _knew _he couldn't deny. "Dammit…" He turned away, and that was how I knew I had sealed the deal. "Thank you brother…" "I will only help you if you agree to one thing…" I raised an eye-brow at him. "What?" When he smiled at me, I had a sinking feeling that I wasn't going to like it…

"Niiiiiiiiiii-Saaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn!" "This is what you agreed to!" The smug smile plastered on his face really angered me. "I didn't think you would suggest something like this!" I looked down at the frilly attire I was FORCED to wear. "It's not so bad right? Besides, I think it would be good for you to wear clothes that look like ordinary _human_ ones." I grimaced, looking over at my old clothes. "I don't see what was wrong with some cameo pants and a black tank…" "Those were what you wore on the island. Here in the city, females wear something like _that_!" I glanced back down at the skirt and tugged at it…. Then, a great thought popped into my head. 'Gomen Nii-San….'

"Hey, Zeref-Nii...don't you think this skirt is a bit _too _short? I mean, I try to sit down and…." I smirked as he stared, terrified, as I sat down, purposefully raising the skirt a little to show a little more skin then I should've. "S-Stop!" I did a happy dance in my head as he pulled me back up with a sour expression. "Dammit!" I grinned as he pulled back the bag the clothes were in, handed it to me, and made me change back into my old clothes.

It was nice to see Nii-San actually _showing _different expressions. He was still (very) displeased with how I thwarted his plan to make me dress more _girly_. I know that he had promised me one day that he would get me some clothes like the ones he bought today…..'Wait..' "Ne, Nii-San?" "Yeah…" "W-Where did you get the money from? I thought you were…." He smirked at me suddenly, before uttering his next words terrifyingly. "I have my ways!" A chill ran down my spine, and I decided it would be better for _my _sanity if I left it at that.

"(F/N)!" I glanced back at Natsu as he approached me. I smiled at him, and he seemed to rush over a bit faster than before. 'Maybe it's just my imagination…' "Hey Natsu!" He picked me up into a big hug, grinning widely. "It's been TOO long!" I chuckled. "Natsu, it's only been a few hours or so…" He frowned. "Yeah! A few hours TOO LONG!" I chuckled again, before squeaking when he suddenly pulled me into his lap. "N-Natsu?! What the heck are you doing?!" My face reddened, and so did his. Then he smirked evilly. "Making up for lost time!" He began moving his hands along my sides, and I blushed more, before bursting out laughing. "Wai….hahahah….Na…..su…st…sto….p…..hahahahaha…ahhhaaaa…..wai…." He grinned wider, refusing to stop. Soon, others laughs joined in with mine as they watched on as Natsu tickled me.

Everyone stopped abruptly though, as soon as my brother came up, glaring at Natsu. Natsu glared back, and the atmosphere was becoming tense. "W-Wait….Nii-San….I…." He sent me a look, and I shut up. "Natsu…" Natsu tensed, and I immediately began to panic. Then my brother's next words caught all of us off guard. "If you want to see what's hilarious, touch her _here_!" He clapsed onto the back of my neck and I began to freak out. Laughs filled the air again, even my brother's, as he and Natsu continued tormenting me.

"I….I…ha…te…you….guys….so….much…." They both only laughed, before glancing at each other in surprise. Then, I was the one to be surprised. The joined and shook each other's hands. "Who'd thought that I would be here with _the _Zeref!" "And who would have thought that I would be here talking to _the _Salamander." It was weird to see both of them this calm together… "H-Hey…" Two sets of eyes fell on me. "C-Can we go home now? I want to get situated…" Truth is, I just wanted to corner Nii-San and ask him what was happening… "Sure!" I don't know why Natsu was the one to answer, but Zeref-Nii nodded in agreement.

"Umm….Natsu…..what are you doing here?" As we walked up to Lucy's door, Natsu was still there…as if _he_ too expected to stay. "Seriously Natsu, go to your own place!" Lucy announced, irritated. 'I guess this is a bad habit of his huh…' "You could say _that _again…" 'D-Did I just talk out loud?!' I panicked a bit. "Don't worry about it…" I turned to Nii-San and nodded. "Yeah….."

"Wow Lucy! This place is huge!" I felt so small in comparison to all of the space Lucy had. "I-It's not really THAT big…" Lucy scratched the back of her head, her cheeks lighting up. I grinned at her, and began my walkthrough if the place.

"This will be yours and Clara's room…if that's alright…" I nodded. "Clara and I have shared many spaces together, I'm used to it!" Zeref-Nii looked down a bit, unhappy about that fact. "Okay then!" I looked back to Clara. She was still weak, and clung onto Nii-San a bit at times to steady herself. I felt bad about waking her up, but I knew she would be happier somewhere more quiet….the Guild was still quite rowdy…even at such a time… "Lady (F/N)…you may choose the bed first…" I glared at her. "How many times have I told you just to call me (F/N)?! Please, we're friends…so here!" I picked her up, causing her to struggle, before placing her on the closest bed. "Here you go!" I didn't allow her to refuse. I pulled the covers up, and pulled her shoes off. "B-But Lady (F/N)…." I sent her a look, and she immediately quieted down with a simple "thank you". I smiled warmly at her, and made my way to the bathroom for a long awaited shower.


	9. Chapter 9

~Zeref POV~

I watched as (F/N) closed the door, and sighed. 'I wish she would be more selfish sometimes…' "Did you want to share a room with Clara instead?!" Natsu wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. "N-No! What are you talking about?!" He continued to smirk. "Then why are you blushing?" I really hated the fact that he was right….somewhat… "What about you Natsu? I bet you wanna spend more time with (F/N)!" I growled at Lucy's sudden comment, and she squeaked. I glared at Natsu, awaiting his answer to determine whether or not I should kill him now, or later when (F/N) was asleep. He remained quiet, but the immediate blush that painted his face spoke loud enough. 'Just wait Natsu…' I continued to glare at him, until Lucy stopped us. "T-This will be your room…I hope it's okay…If not…" I walked through, a nodded once. "This is fine…" She seemed somewhat relieved and grinned. "Yay!" I gave her a small smile, showing my appreciation, before glaring again at Natsu. "Where will _He _be sleeping?" I didn't look at Lucy, only continued to glare at Natsu. "Who knows, I find him in my bed sometimes….other times he's just in random places and I walk in to see him…." I stopped her from continuing, and walked towards Natsu, my eyes never leaving his. He grew tense, on guard. I smirked evilly at him, and lent down so my mouth was by his ear. "If I find out you were in (F/N)'s room at _any _point, I will not hesitate to kill you on spot. Keep that in mind." My voice was dry, threatening, and he tensed a bit more. 'Good boy…'

~(F/N) POV~

It was weird, being able to sleep inside of an actual _house _instead of just….well not a house. "Lady (F/N)…" I sent Clara a glare. "I-I'm sorry…(F/N)-San, did you have a good rest?" I nodded, smiling. "You look as if you too had a good rest!" She nodded, still a bit sluggish. "Well, you can rest more today, Nii-San and I are just going to train a bit!" "B-But what if I am needed?" I shook my head 'no' and stopped her from getting up. "We'll be fine! Don't worry about us!" I gave her a reassuring smile, and a look that said 'I'll be pissed if you get up'. She shrank back into her bed, and nodded slowly. "Good! I'll see you later!"

"So? Where are we going?" I glared back at Natsu as he followed us, as did my brother. "Just what are you doing here Natsu?" According to my brother, Natsu had gone home, only to return a few hours later claiming to not be able to sleep. He kept my brother up a good part of the night until he crashed on the couch downstairs in the living room. "I don't really have anything to do so…I thought I would hang out with you guys!" The smile he had on his face made it hard for me to resist him, but my brother was immune. "There is a possibility that you would die, is that alright?" Nii-San seemed very nonchalant about it…as if he didn't care either way. Natsu glared at him, before turning back to me. "B-But I want to be with you…" I couldn't help but blush at his comment, and my brother growled at Natsu once he saw my response. "You're NOT coming with us!" Natsu returned my brother's glare before turning yet again to me. "Please (F/N)?" He pulled out the puppy-dog eyes, and I turned away, my heart beating faster.

"Are we there yet?" I was starting to regret my decision to allow Natsu to come with us. "SHUT UP!" My brother was less than thrilled that I fell for Natsu's begging, particularly now. "Why should I?! I just want to know when we will stop!" Natsu and my brother were constantly glaring at each other. I sighed loudly. "Look, are the two of you just going to continue fighting or are we actually going to get some work done?!"

My brother didn't realize that we had made it to our supposed 'training' ground. Nii-San told me about the place, one that was all too familiar, and was isolated from the rest of humanity. "It feels weird…to be back home again…" I looked up, to the decaying roof of our old house. "Yes…it does….reminds me of the good old days…" I glanced at my brother, nodding, before our attention faltered from the house. "It must have been a long time since both of you were here huh?" I turned back to face Natsu, and smiled sadly. "Yes…we lived here with our mother when father was…well, you know…" I didn't like thinking about mother… "Anyways…Nii-San….." He glanced at me before turning back to the house, "Yes, we'll begin now…" I wiped a few stray tears that fell from my eyes, and looked towards the sky, praying for our success.


	10. Chapter 10

~Half a day later~(F/N) POV~

"…hahh…ha…hmf…ughh…..haha" "Maybe we should stop for now…" I glared at my brother, before raising myself up, wobbling slightly. "I-I…can still….go on…" I was tired, but I knew that I still had so much more to learn. "You're pushing yourself too hard! It's enough for today!" "For once I agree with Natsu… We should…." "No!" I looked to my brother, with pleading eyes. He sighed heavily, but took a stance. "Alright, have it your way…"

"Remember, magic flows through the body like a current. Allow that current to rise, and envelope your body." I took a long breathe in, and released it, trying to concentrate. 'I just need to…..find control….and then I can…' I flinched, feeling a jab of pain at my side. 'Concentrate…..concentrate…..concentrate…' I tried forcing my magic to obey me. But before I realized what had happened, I fell to the ground, already unconscious.

~Zeref POV~

I was expecting her body to give out, but I'm surprised she made it this long. "(F/N)!" I pushed Natsu aside and picked her up. "She's fine. She just isn't use to using so much power." My voice was dry, not because of anger, but because of exhaustion. Truth be told, I was tired…very much so. "That's it for today. Unfortunately, I cannot entertain you for the rest of the night. I will see you in the morning." I didn't wait for Natsu's response, I just opened my tent and laid down, my conscious already slipping away.

~Natsu POV~

I watched Zeref as he closed his tent, and sighed. I wasn't able to do anything today. I was grateful, however, that (F/N) trusted me enough to let me join them in their training…despite only being able to watch… 'At least you are here for her….that way, she will always have my aid….'

~Some time later~Natsu POV~

I don't know why, but I had a hard time getting to sleep. I stared at the fire, as it shone through the darkness of the woods. I know that we could have stayed inside the house, but for some reason (F/N) and Zeref refused to do so. 'Must be something with their past…' I turned my head immediately and stood on edge as I heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. I approached the greenery, slowly, cautiously, only to find a familiar face there. "(F-F/N)?" She looked at me, but with glazed eyes…as if she were still asleep… I gasped when (F/N) jumped up suddenly and tackled me to the ground. "I-I…need to….feel…so cold….I need….I need…" She fell in my arms, still with open eyes. "(F/N)?" I picked her up, and pulled her close.

I carried her to the fire, and sat her down on my lap to keep her off the ground. There was silence, and I almost thought that she was asleep when she suddenly spoke. "I don't like it here…there's so much pain…I hate it…I hate the memories…I hate the loneliness…I hate that I _feel _this pain…" She clutched her chest tightly, and I looked at her with concern. "It's alright, (F/N), that was all in the past! I'm here now! And I'll never let you experience those emotions again!" She looked up at me, her eyes drooping slightly. I observed her curiously, as she drew closer to me. "…Natsu…" "Yes?" I didn't receive a vocal response. Before I could realize what was happening, her lips landed on my own.

Her lips were sweet, like honey. My eyes widened before I closed them, thoroughly enjoying the sensations I was feeling. By the time she pulled away, both of us gasping for air, I was ready to pull her back in. "(F-F/N)…that was…" My cheeks were flushed and my eyes clouded by some unfamiliar feeling. 'I…want….. What do I want…?' As I looked at (F/N) equally flushed cheeks, I smiled and began to pull her in for another kiss. 'She looks so cute…' I was anxious, and impatient, and I needed more! I brought our lips together again, but found out all too soon that she was asleep again. I pulled away, already missing the contact, before scooping her up with a loud and exasperated sigh. 'Guess I'll have to wait…' I opened her tent, and laid her down on her sleeping bag, tucking her in carefully. For some time, I stayed there by her side, watching her chest move slowly up and down in a soothing rhythm. A smile crossed onto my face, as I looked at her lips and the memory of our kiss returned.

It wasn't long before I started to feel a bit…uncomfortable with just watching her sleep. I stood slowly, and with one final glance, escorted myself out of her tent quietly. 'Good thing her brother wasn't up. Otherwise, I'd probably be pretty beat up…' I sighed, taking my place by the fire again.

I thought about many things after that. One of which being my possible future with (F/N). I knew it would be difficult…but I liked the idea of a challenge! An (F/N)…well, she is like no one I have ever known before. I feel so…different with her…like, I can be a part of myself that I hadn't ever thought existed… 'I think Happy might have been right…probably…' I thought about it a little more, before shaking my head, regaining focus on the current situation. 'Instead of thinking about something like this now, I should focus on helping (F/N) with her training!'


	11. Chapter 11

~Natsu POV~

More time passed by, quicker than I thought it would, and I was too drowned in my thoughts to realize someone approaching me. I jumped in surprise, when a gentle hand patted my shoulder. "S-Sorry! Sorry!" I turned to (F/N) with wide-eyes before laughing. "Hahaha no, it's my fault for not paying attention!" She smiled, relieved, and I couldn't help but blush a bit at her adorable face. "Haha! So, what were you thinking so hard about?" She sat down next to me on the ground, a bit closer than I would have thought, causing me to blush harder. "I-I…umm….well, I was just thinking about…" She inched her face closer to mine, and I couldn't help but remember our previous event. "I-I was just…thinking about how much I wanted to help with your training…" She smiled thankfully at my response, and I returned her smile.

Silence engulfed us once again. It was a bit awkward and I couldn't help but wonder if she remembered what happened between us. 'Maybe I'm just overthinking this…' I grimaced at that idea, wishing I had never thought it. I desperately want her to remember…to know that she really _did _have feelings for me. "Hey, (F/N)…" 'I have to ask her about it…before it's too late…' I looked towards her, only to find her eyes closed yet again. "Tsk…dammit…" 'I missed my chance…'

I wasn't angry for long. Her head soon found its way onto my shoulder, and I couldn't find it in myself to continue being mad. 'I wish we were alone here…' I heard a soft snore leave her lips, and I smiled. 'Good night…' For the first time that night, I felt very tired.

~Early Morning~Zeref POV~

As soon as I woke up, I felt refreshed and ready for the day's tedious training. I know that (F/N) is trying so hard to control and wield her power…but in doing so it has only made it harder for her. Magic cannot be willfully controlled, instead it must exist as a medium. I try to show her, but it is a lesson she must learn for herself. Our magic is strong, and this fact has made it even harder for her to recite control…even I struggle with mine at times… 'She would be a great asset though…' I knew that once she could control her powers, she would be able to help those she wanted…and she would no longer need me to protect her… I grimaced at the thought. Most of my life thus far has been driven by one means, and that is my purpose. It was my duty; my rite to protect her from our enemies, but all-too-soon I will no longer be needed. 'What is my purpose then…?' I wondered about it a few more moments, before shaking off the idea. "I must do what I can in the meantime…" I whispered to no one in particular…or maybe it was directed to myself as a means of encouragement. I sighed before opening the zipper to my tent, and exiting.

The sight that met my eyes made my blood boil. (F/N)'s head lay on Natsu's shoulder, while _his _head in turn laid on top of her head. I growled. 'He _can't _love her! No one can!' I moved quickly to them, but before I could strike, (F/N)'s head moved slightly, and I saw her peaceful expression. I lowered my hand, and bent down to come face to face with her. 'Don't you understand (F/N)….this _can't _happen again…I won't let it…' I shifted my gaze to Natsu's sleeping face, and felt the sudden urge to punch him. I knew my fate; my time would eventual end, and Natsu would be the one to do it. 'If (F/N) knew…would she think differently about him…?' I grimaced sadly, 'I suppose not…'

I watched them for a few lingering minutes, thinking about their future. 'I already know everything…but that doesn't mean I have to settle with how things are now.' "What are you doing?" I glared at Natsu as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me curiously. Suddenly, as if he finally realized their situation, he shuffled a bit, slowly leaning (F/N)'s head down in his lap. I glared at him momentarily, before breathing to calm down. "M.O.V.E." He shook his head 'no' and pointed at (F/N). "She's sleeping so soundly, why should I disturb her?" I knew he was right…but I still disliked the idea.

There was silence between us for a few moments, before I spoke. "You are too weak…" Natsu immediately glared at me and bore his fangs. "What did you say?!" "You, Natsu, are not worthy of protecting (F/N)!" There was tension building between us. Yet just as Natsu opened his mouth, and I was preparing for another rebuttal, he said something that surprised me. "I…I know I am…" My eyes widened, and I raised my eyebrows. "What?" I couldn't find the words I wanted to say. "I know that I am weak right now…but I want to get stronger! I was hoping that by accompanying both of you that I would also be able to train and become stronger…" I couldn't believe that someone as proud and stubborn as Natsu was actually _admitting _his flaw. "Perhaps…we may train together while (F/N) rests…" Natsu turned to me with a huge smile. "I would like that a lot!" I felt something new…a type of happiness that I couldn't recall… A small smile formed on my face, and I nodded. The agreement was set.

"By the way…there is something that has been bothering me for a while…" I glanced at him from my peripherals, and signaled him to continue while I began making breakfast over the fire. I took a quick peek at (F/N) as she still rested peacefully in his lap, before looking back up at him to continue. "Why…do you call (F/N) by her name?... I know it isn't really my place…but she calls you things like 'Nii-San' or 'Zeref-Nii'….and even brother…but I have never once heard you call her that aloud…" I was a little surprised by his words, and I took a few minutes to respond, looking only at the embers. "I do not want her to…get too attached to me…nor I to her… Our futures are bleak at best…and I just…" I found it incredibly difficult to say these next words. "I will not be around much longer…and (F/N)…she needs someone whom she can depend on…someone other than me…so that she will not suffer…" Natsu was quiet, but I could tell he understood. "That is why I am so frustrated with you…you need to be stronger…" His eyes widened and his mouth gaped a little. "W-What d-do you mean?" I sighed heavily, and turned away from the embers to meet his eyes. "Natsu…it is you that must kill me…"

A.N: So? What do you think? Please comment/review with any questions (or praise...I love praise...)!

P.S: Ended up uploading more than 3 chapts...I got a little overzealous...:)


	12. Chapter 12

~Natsu POV~

"W-Wait?! What?" The expression Zeref had plastered on his face proved to me that he wasn't joking. I turned to face (F/N)…before feeling an uncomfortable silence build around me. "I-I…" I was at a loss for words. I had always only known Zeref to be evil and my enemy but now…now that I have been able to interact with him… 'I don't know how I should feel…' I sighed. 'Then there's (F/N)…' I glanced down at her slumbering face. I knew how much she cared for her brother…and the idea that _I _am the one who is supposed to kill him… "It would break her heart…" I whispered the words just loud enough for him to hear me. He didn't respond, but I knew he understood. "Yes…she would be…" Zeref turned his attention back to the fire; and our breakfast, causing silence to once again befall us.

I turned towards (F/N) when I heard subtle shuffling coming from her direction. I watched her, as she slowly raised up, rubbing her eyes slowly. *Ya~wn* "Morning Nii-San, Natsu…" Her morning voice was so adorable… I smiled as she approached us, sitting down right next to me. "How was your sleep?" She yawned again, and I chuckled. "Good, yours?" I grinned and nodded slightly. "How about you Nii-San?" He didn't answer, but continued on with his task, with a stern, busy expression. "Nii-San?" (F/N) stood and went to his side, tapping his shoulder. As soon as her hand landed on his shoulder, he flinched, as if broken from his inner thoughts. "….Yes (F/N)?" She frowned, pouting some, before pulling him into a hug. Zeref and I were both surprised by her sudden actions. "W-What are you…?" She shushed him, before pulling away. "Nii-San…" I wasn't able to see fully, but it seemed almost as if her eyes held a strong emotion…one I had never seen directed at someone before… "…..Well then! Let's start training!" Her sudden enthusiasm bewildered me, but then I looked at her sadly. 'You don't have to try so hard…we already know how you _really _feel…' I sighed, watching as she pulled Zeref away, heading towards their training area.

~Start of Training~(F/N) POV~

"Alright, remember to concentrate….breathe in…and out…..in…and…" "Out! I got it!" It was irksome, listening to my brother constantly repeating the same things. "Relax (F/N)! I'm only doing this for you!" I glared at him. I knew he was right…but that didn't mean I had to enjoy his methods of training… 'Okay, focus (F/N)…You have time…there's no need to rush…' I breathed, slowly, steadily. 'Relax…relax…relax…' I could feel something building within me. "That's good (F/N), keep going…" I could barely hear my brother's encouragement. I was too…caught up in my own mind…

Soon, I could no longer hear the words of my company, or even the sound of the wind as it swirled by me. No birds chirped, no trees swayed, all was…..silent. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling as if I was encased in mist, and looked out at pure blackness. I was confused. 'W-Where am I?" I went to move, to find a way out, but my body remained motionless. I looked down, only to see that my feet had no ground in which to stand. "W-What is…going on…?" _"Nothing, my dear, I just wished to see you…" _I turned to face before me, thinking about the somewhat familiar voice. I saw nothing…no, a shadow appeared to move towards me, a figure slowly shaping as it grew closer. "W-Who…?" The figure didn't let me continue. _"My name is Elena, and I was the Infinity Dragon…" _My eyes widened. "W-What do you…mean?" There was a moment of silence, before she responded. _"I'm sorry, my dear, for there is much I wish to tell you, but now is not the time…" _"W-What?" I was so confused. _"Forgive me, but I must go soon…I just wanted to see you…and Zeref…but he has not allowed anyone in…including me…" _"Who…are you….to us?" The figure look down, as if choosing its words carefully, before responding. _"I am Elena, mother of (F/N) and Zeref, wife of Acnologia…" _I gasped, tears forming in my eyes. "M-Mom…?" I ran to the figure, to find that it had a definite volume. I pulled her close, feeling her warmth enclose around me. _"I love you, my daughter, and I wish I could say more…but not now…you must find out all that is to come on your own…" _"But how?! Mom?!" _"Believe in yourself, and remember that you are not alone. You are both light and darkness, yin and yang, you are more than your father could ever imagine…and one of my greatest treasures." _"I don't want you to go mom! Please!" My face was flushed and my eyes swollen red. _"I must…for now, but rest assured, we will meet again! And next time, it will be in flesh!" _Her form started dissipating, and I desperately tried to pull her back, only to clasp empty space.

I fell to my knees, allowing my tears to flow harder than ever before. My throat clenched, and my body shook. "Pl…ease….come back…m….mom….ple…please…" I felt so…lost, much like a newborn babe without their guardian angel. No response came, not that I expected one, but the words she said still lingered in my mind…a mere glisten of their former glory. 'We will meet again…..' I looked up, and with all my might, shouted out to the emptiness.

"(F/N)!" My eyes shot open and my breathing quickened. I looked around anxiously, praying that it was not a dream. "(F/N)?" I turned to Natsu, not seeing him before his voice spoke, and pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. "N-Nat….su…" Then a pull caught my attention, as my brother pulled me into an embrace. "N-Nii…San…?" As he pulled away, he stroked my cheek, brushing away stray tears. "(F/N)…are you all right?" I could feel my heart beat starting to return to normal, along with my breathing, as I shook my head, the mere remembrance bringing fresh tears to my eyes.

~That Night~Natsu POV~

We ended up not training today. (F/N), she was really distracted today. I don't know why, but I had the sinking feeling that something was coming, and it only made me more anxious to get stronger. I asked Zeref if he could start to train me today instead of (F/N), but…he too, seemed on edge and in deep thought. 'I wonder what happened…' I looked at both of them, as they sat near the fire.

I couldn't help but stare more intensely at (F/N). The sun was almost gone, sitting low in the horizon, and the fire accentuated her beautiful face. The color of the embers caressed her face causing a slight flush. She was beautiful, no one could deny that, and the fact that I liked her didn't help with our current situation. I want to make her mine…'but that it just a whimsical thought…' I grimaced, my chest aching. I closed my eyes, and thought about something; anything else, to keep my mind off of my feelings.

~(F/N) POV~

I couldn't get that dream out of my head. 'If it was a dream that is…' Truth is, I wasn't entirely sure myself whether or not that was real, or a figment of my imagination. I wanted it to be real, desperately so, but another part of me also wanted me to be imagining it. I, we, have not seen our mother since our father's change. We assumed she had died many years ago…and I had already come to terms with that. 'What if she really is alive…' I felt my anger rising ever so slightly. 'Then why didn't she come for us?! We would have been happier…we could have been…almost like a family again…' I paused, thinking those last words over. 'No…I already have another family…Fairy Tail… They're my family now, nothing else matters…' I glanced over at Natsu, as he sat with his eyes closed. He looked like he was in deep thought, as did my brother. I glanced between them, and thought about how similar they were. 'Both determined, driven, _stubborn_…and both just want what's best for all of us, despite their ideals being a bit different.'

I sighed, realizing how dark it was. 'I should go to sleep…' I looked towards the tent, then back at the two boys surrounding the fire. "Well, I'm off to bed for now…' My brother nodded, and Natsu smiled. "Good night!" It was strange that both of them said that in unison. I chuckled when they looked at each other in surprise. '_Very _much alike…' I waved them, and made my way into my tent, not really feeling tired, but wanting to be alone.

~Natsu POV~

"(F/N) was acting strange today, wasn't she?" Silence was my only reply. I turned to look at Zeref, only to find him already sleeping. I sighed. 'Really now?' I guess even _he _can act a little human. I know that things have been rough lately….really rough, but I also believe fully that we will be able to conquer our enemies…

I glanced back down at Zeref, feeling slightly guilty by the fact that I thought about him as an enemy. I turned back to the embers, loving the warmth and love I felt flooding from it. As I look at them, slowly radiating from their source, I feel as though I am able to rise as well. I will be able to obtain my goals, or die trying.

~(F/N) POV~

_"__Ne, Natsu, what are you doing?" "Well, I thought we should pack a lunch for today! I want to be able to spend as much time as possible with you!" I smiled warmly, loving the idea of us spending some quality time together. "Then could you at least tell me where we're going?" He smirked and shook his head. "I don't want to spoil it for you!" I giggled at his childish words. "Alright then, I guess I won't push you any more…" He smile, and leaned in for a kiss which I anxiously returned. "Ah~ I can't wait for us to be alone!" I smiled, watching Natsu pull the last part of our meal together. _

I woke up, not long after, feeling as though I had lost an important part of myself in my dream. Lately, all of my dreams have been like this. I suppose it's because I find them to be an escape…and escape from this reality. I know it is not right to think such things…but I am finding it harder by the day to continue on with my destiny. 'I wish sometimes…that I wasn't _me_; that I was someone who was able to go about their life as though they had no care in the world.

It wasn't long, before a sudden urge washed through me. 'I…I want to see what is still there…in our home…' I had told myself that I would _never _set foot in there again, but it felt like some otherworldly force was pulling me to it…and I had no control. I exited my tent, not even bothering to zip it closed, and traveled down the stone path.

Memories filled my mind, causing a rush of emotions to pass through me. I was hard, being here after so long, and I had almost locked this part of my life away…had it not been for Nii-San. 'Nii-San misses this place so much…as did I long ago…' I looked up at the decaying roof, judging whether or not it was stable enough, before opening the crimson door.

An eerie squeak echoed in the dark emptiness. I coughed a bit at the pent up dust, as it flew around with the sudden movement of the door. 'What did I expect? It's been almost 410 years since anyone lived here…' The air was thick, and seemed to only grow more suffocating the further I ventured in. I noticed many things, such as the furniture. Everything was as it was when we left, only now cobwebs have formed and small creatures have made refuge in the walls and ceiling. 'How sad…' This place originally belonged to my grandmother, but she passed away, leaving us her home in her will. I barely knew her…but mother said many times that that was for the best. Our mother, much like Zeref-Nii is now, had little control over her powers. Thusly, lived a lonely life, aside from our grandfather. He died before my mother was born though, and mom would never tell me why. I presumed it was an accident, but Nii-San…he had much darker thoughts regarding the subject.

I used to fear some of the things Nii-San said. Before entering his later teens, he lived life similarly to our father. 'Yes…those were sad times indeed…' I shook my head, casting those thoughts out of my mind. "Ne…Kami-Sama….is this my only purpose…?" My breathe left with the wind, and I laid back, causing a small cloud of dust to fly around me. I sighed heavily, the dust causing my nose to twitch slightly, and breathed out a gust of air. I took a quick mental note of all of the creaking noises that wafted through the house, before closing my eyes, and allowing my dreams to ensue once more.

~Time Skip~1 Week~(F/N) POV~

It's been a week since we left Fairy Tail to train. I am proud to say that I have been able to control a larger part of my power now…and it's all thanks to Natsu! I know! I was surprised that he knew about controlling emotions (which I found to be the main trigger for my power) despite he, himself, having issues with his own. The only thing is, it seems that by using my power, more specifically my ability to change into a human, it puts greater stress on my body. Also, if I over-exhaust myself, then I am unable to transform into a human. It was a bit weird, and I only found this out because Nii-San wanted us to sprawl against each other. I wasn't too sure about it, but he didn't hold back…though I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing…

"Ne~ (F/N)!" I turned to Natsu, before grimacing. He held up a rat (that he obtained from our house), thinking it would be funny to tease me about falling asleep in, what he called, 'a musty, old house'. Nii-San, on the other hand, was quite upset with me. I knew he wasn't the biggest fan in the world of our house, but he too found it curious being inside it after all these years. In the end, we set up camp inside it, airing out much of the old smell. "(F/N)! Come on!" I pouted and stuck my tongue out at my brother. He seemed grumpy…well, grump_ier _as of late. I think part of it was because of me, and another part from being deprived of sleep. It seemed that if he wasn't training me, he was sparring with Natsu. I was glad though, they seemed to have become closer because of this retreat.

Today, we were heading back to Fairy Tail. I know it hasn't been long, but I missed everyone, and after a week of _only _Natsu and Nii-San…I felt worn out. Not to mention, I wanted _real _food. Nii-San can cook…but not as well as he thinks. "(F/N)…..can I talk to you for a bit…..alone?" I glanced at Natsu, with my brows pulled together in confusion, before nodding and flowing after him while my brother continued packing up. He growled at us, while we walked away, and I assured him that we would be back soon to help him.

"What is it Natsu?" Now that we were alone, he seemed shy…and nervous? I don't see him being nervous often… I patted his shoulder, bringing his attention from his thoughts to me. "Natsu?" "R-Right…yeah…um…er…I just wanted to tell you…." "Tell me what?" He turned away from me, and I could no longer see his face. His next words, brought tears to my eyes…

**A.N: Hey my lovely readers! It's been so long since I updated anything and felt the sudden urge. Unfortunately, this chapter (though long) is not very well constructed or interesting...I apologize for that! However, I wanted to get the story going again so I need to get down some words...and this is what it became! Welcome to the (impatient) mind of Caster Night! I hope you will all understand! Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me thus far!**


	13. Chapter SpecialFun at the Carnival!

~(F/N) POV~

_"__Ne, Nii-Chan?" I glanced up at my brother, as he turned to face me. "Yes, (N/N)-Chan?" I grinned widely, and pulled his arm away from our home. "Show me again! I want to see it again!" My brother's eyes widened, before he chuckled lightly. "Alright! Alright! Stop pulling me! Hahaha!" I smiled at my brother, glad to have him by me. "Come on! Come on! Hurry!" "Goodness! Aren't we a little too impatient?!" I frowned, pouting. He continued to laugh, and soon, I couldn't stop myself from joining in._

_"__Okay, stand back!" I watched, as brother's magic flowed freely, encasing his entire body in shadows. I stood, some meters away, anxiously awaiting his performance. "…..dance…" I heard his faint whisper, and him magic morphed immediately into a giant phoenix-looking dragon. "Ne! Nii-Chan! That looks a lot like Okaa-San (mom)!" He smiled sweetly, his magic diminishing along with the piece he made. "That's because, one day, you are going to be a part of something called a Guild! And in it, you are going to make many new and wonderful friends!" "F-Friends?" I was still too young, and naïve to understand what Nii-Chan was talking about…_

~Present Day~Guild Hall~

I guess that Nii-San was talking about Fairy Tail all those years ago… "(F/N)-Chan? Are you alright?" I turned to Wendy and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine…just remembering something from long ago…" I turned back to face the wall, my mind wondering yet again.

"What is _that_?" I stared at a shivering white..._blob_… "This is Pleu (?)! Isn't he sooooo cute?!" I stared in shock as Lucy picked the blob up and hugged it closely. When she turned it around, allowing me to see its face, I noticed its striking resemblance to a snowman… "Umm…..Luce….What exactly _is _Pleu?" She looked at me confused before chuckling. "He's a _dog _silly!" I choked in surprise, and turned back to the supposed 'dog'. 'T-There's no way _that's _a dog…' I glanced up at Lucy, and seeing her smile so widely, caused me to lose strength to rebut her. "He's….adorable Lucy…" She nodded continuously, pulling the poor thing to her chest and face…smothering it… Before I could say anything though, Natsu appeared behind me and pulled me towards the Guild's entrance, before exiting.

"N-Natsu?! W-Where are we going?!...Natsu! Slow! Down!" We stopped suddenly, and I ran into his back, causing me to fall onto my back in surprise. Once he turned back, and realized what happened, he quickly apologized and helped me up. "(F-F/N)…I'm so sorry!" His face was slightly flushed, and I glared at him. "I wisha certain _someone_ would at least warn me before just taking off with me in tail!" He looked down, somewhat embarrassed by his actions, and nodded. "I-I'm sorry…but I heard that you were free today and I wanted to make sure that we could spend some….time together…..alone…" Out of nowhere, Happy popped up. "Aye! And Happy!" Natsu growled at him, somewhat surprised by his unannounced appearance. I chuckled, pulling Happy into my arms. "Okay! Then where are we off to?" Natsu instantly smiled widely, and motioned to the town. "You pick!"

To both Natsu's and mine's surprise, there was a small carnival being held on the outskirts of town. "Hey, Natsu, won't you get motion sick?" I asked him, just as we were taking our seats in a car on the rollercoaster. He chuckled, nervously, and stuttered out. "Y-Y-Yeah c-course I w-will be f-fine…." His face was white as a sheet, and his hands jittered in fear. I smiled apologetically, and grasped his hand in mine. "I'm sorry Natsu, I should have taken your situation into account when I chose a ride…"He was about to respond when the ride suddenly jolted, and the cars began to move forward. This quieted Natsu, aside from his nervous groans and nauseous grumbling.

I couldn't really enjoy the ride. I felt so sad and responsible for making him go on the ride, despite knowing his reaction. As we exited (with me pulling Natsu on my shoulder) the ride, I carried Natsu over to a picnic area right next to us and sat him down. "Ne, Natsu?" "Y-Yeah?" He was starting to look a little better. "I'm hungry…do you want me to go and get us food?" He sprung up immediately and clasped both of my hands in his. "Let's go together!" "B-But I thought you were…!" He began pulling me, yet again, to the concession stands. 'And here I thought he was too nauseous to move!' "Hmph! Baka Natsu!"

I watched in utter surprise as Natsu ate 3 hotdogs, 5 chicken legs, 2 plates of curry, and still had room to share a dessert with me. We ate, well, mostly _he _ate, and talked about random things that came to our minds. It was nice, and much more peaceful than I would have thought a day with only Natsu would be. "Hey, (F/N)?" I turned to him, a bit embarrassed that I had just taken a bite and had a mouthful of food. He chuckled at my puffed cheeks, before wiping some stray food from the corner of my lips. I blushed, uncontrollably so, and swallowed all of my food in one go, causing a loud "gulp" sound to resonate in my throat. I coughed a bit, as he watched in confusion. "Y-Yeah?" He seemed…anxious…and maybe even worried… 'What is he going to say?' A small amount of tension formed between us, awkward silence replacing our previous laughs and jokes. "H-Have you and Zeref….found a place yet? To live I mean…" He looked down, and I sighed in relief. "Not yet…but I think Nii-San saw one the other day that he was considering… Why?" His cheeks flushed a bright red and he brought his hands up, waving them around. "N-No reason! Hehehe…" I wasn't convinced, so I pried further. "Why?" He stopped moving, before turning to face the ground. "Nothing…I just wanted to know if you needed any help…since I know the area better than you …" I smiled widely and pulled him into a big huge. "Yes! I would love the extra help!" "L-Love?" He choked on his words. I pulled back, still smiling. "Yes!" His face grew brighter (if that was even possible) and he smiled back, nodding his head.

After a few more hours at the carnival (me allowing Natsu to choose rides he would also enjoy; which were few and far between) we decided to head to the lake a little further from town.

It was nice and quiet, aside from the beautiful calls of bird and nature. I smiled, sighing contently, as I leaned against a tree with Natsu at my side. "How beautiful…" I watched as the sky above turned from a cerulean blue, to a mixture of red, orange, yellow, and purple hues. "Yes, you are…" I turned to Natsu, my face heating up. I guess he hadn't realized what he said until it was already too late. He clasped a hand over his mouth, and blushed furiously. I couldn't help but bust out laughing at his expression.

After the initial awkwardness of his statement, things settled down…well, sort of… My heart was pounding in my chest, as I felt his eyes glance over my skin, as I tried to ignore it and watch the sun's reflection on the water as it dissipated. Finally, it came to a point where I couldn't stay quiet anymore. "U-Um…Natsu….can you please…maybe stop staring at me…" He turned away immediately, once he realized I had caught him. "S-Sorry…" I smiled. "It's alright to look…just don't _keep _staring…it'll give me the wrong idea…" His brow raised. "What do you mean?" My face burned red, as I considered my next words carefully. "W-Well…someone may get the idea that you l-like me…." I couldn't believe the words actually left my mouth. He turned my face to meet his serious eyes. "And what if I do?" I thought at first that he might have just been joking. But after several seconds of silence I realized 'he's serious'! "Y-You d-do?" He nodded. "Yes, I do…" He leaned in closer to me and, soon, I could feel his breathe on my lips. But he didn't move closer, no, he waited there. 'So close…yet so far…' My eyes glanced down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. "Na….Natsu…" His name fell smoothly from my lips. "Yes?" I couldn't stop myself when he answered. I closed the space between us, and allowed the, anxiously awaited, force of our mouths to lock together.

We continued to kiss for many minutes, whilst occasionally breaking for air but returning to each other. But before long, I had to stop us. I placed my hand on Natsu's chest, and pushed ever so slightly against it. He broke our lips, and glanced down at me in confusion and surprise…along with something else… Both of us were gasping for oxygen, but I tried my best to speak. "W-We…..ha…have…to stop…haha…." He knew what I meant, and I sighed in relief when he pulled back a little more. "S-Sorry…I got a bit…carried away….." He looked down, feeling a little guilty. I smiled slightly, and pulled his chin up, before placing a gentle peck on his lips. "Thank you for today…..Natsu…" He smiled widely and pulled me in for a hug.

After that, we sat down (me against his chest) against the tree. The sky was now black, but illuminated by the moon and stars. "This reminds me of way back when…" "Hmm?" Natsu hummed. "Well, Nii-San and I lived in a nice country town before we moved to Tenrou Island…" Natsu shuffled a little, shifting me slightly. "Really? Tell me about it!" "Well…there isn't much about it that I remember…other than the day it was destroyed and….." "And?" "W-Well…let me share the story my brother told me during those days…"

_~Story~ (F/N) POV~_

_"__Nii-Chan! What are those?" "They're called 'stars'" "Stars?" "Yes." "What are stars?" He smiled at me and patted my head ever so slightly. They are spirits that had fallen to Earth long ago." "Really?" "Yes. They exist in the sky today because they succeeded in their duty to protect the lives of many." "So, 'stars' are heroes?" "Sort of…but they still exist today. There are certain people who use magic that conjure those spirits, and fight alongside them to help others. It is said, that whenever one of the spirits comes to Earth with this magic, their outline in the stars will vanish until they return." "Huh~! How cool! I want to know how to use that kind of magic!" Nii-San smiled sadly at me, and pulled me into his lap. "Unfortunately, that is not what either of us were meant to do… "What do you mean?" "…nothing… (F/N)-Chan…you and I are different from many people…so if you want to think about it like this….in a way, our magic is also VERY special, and not just anyone can use it…" "Then will we be able to become one of the spirits in the sky? And come back to help people?" He was quiet for a few moments, before responding. "If you achieve your purpose in life, then you will not become a spirit in the sky…for you see, spirits are born into existence by one who lived a life they were not meant to have, or committed a great sin…" "But I thought spirits were good!" "They are, and that is their penitence to the Gods. Their evil was cast out, and the parts left are bound to work for the greater good, rather than their selfish desires…" "Then…will __Otō-San become a star?" Brother never responded to me that day._

**A.N: Did you like this little side story? Let me know if you want some more like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

~(F/N) POV~

"W-What…did you say…?" My chest tightened, and I could hardly breathe. "I-I….I'm sorry…" I looked seep into Natsu's eyes…only to see a foreign symbol lay in his iris. "N-Natsu…Oh my Go…" A punch landed in my stomach before I could continue. "Wh-Wha..." I tried to stand, but I found it hard to even move. "N-Nats..u…" I staggered some, and look through squinted eyes to see tears stream down his face. "I-I don't….wan..t..to hurt…" His body was tense, and each movement looked forced. "P-Please…Na…Natsu…" I tried to approach him, but my efforts were in vein. After a few steps, I was kicked back to the ground again, Natsu's foot crushing the back of my skull down. I cringed and felt fresh tears begin to fall. "What the hell is going on?!" I heard Nii-San's voice, and shuttered. "N-Nii…San…..don't…" He ignored my request, and launched himself at Natsu, releasing his hold on me.

It was difficult, but I found the strength to stand, despite the striking pain that flowed through my body. The sight before me, wounded me deeply. Nii-San and Natsu…they were fighting…and not in the way that was similar to training. No, brother was seriously _trying _to kill him. I watched, speechless, as wounds appeared with each blow on both of their bodies. "N-Nii-San…..Natsu…?" I kept envisioning their wounds progressing to the point of either one or both of them would die. 'I-I can't….live without…' I looked between my brother and Natsu, following their swift movement, and came to a conclusion. 'I…I don't want to lose…_either _of them!' "STOP!"

I allowed my instincts to take over. 'I-I want everyone to live! They _WILL _live!' I felt my body shutter and shake, as it slowly changed. 'Nii-San…Natsu…' I could hear my brother's faint shouts of disapproval, but I could no longer stop. 'I-I want…'

I opened my eyes, and glanced down at the two men. "Natsu…Zeref-Nii…." I whispered their names, and stared at me in shock. "(F/N)…I'm sorry…" I could see through Natsu, to his mind. There was a dark matter enshrouding a part of his mind. 'Father…' I peered at Natsu, and spoke. "Leave, father. Leave now…" Nii-San's eyes widened, and he looked to see what I had seen earlier. "B-But when did he…?" I could only think of when we were back at the Guild, and Natsu was fighting one of Father's followers.

I was brought back to the scene at hand when I heard a voice chuckling darkly. _"Where's the fun in that?" _Our father's voice resonated from Natsu's body. _"You're going to need to be more accustomed to killing those close to you when you come to my side." _Nii-San and I both growled. "_Never!_" I closed my eyes, focusing. 'Save him…'

My body returned to its 'human' form. _"What are you doing? You will not be able to harm ANYONE like that!" _I smirked at him, causing Natsu's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. "I've learned some things as well over these past few years." 'I hope this works…' I engulfed my hand in a black miasma, and launched myself at Natsu, praying that he would survive.

~Zeref POV~

I was surprised that she picked up that attack. 'I only taught her that a few days ago…' It was just as I had done to Clara…

When the attack landed, I knew it was all over. Natsu's body fell back, and landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'. His eyes were closed, but I knew he was still alive. 'His chest is moving…faintly, but still beating…' Then I turned my attention back to (F/N), as she fell to her knees, shaking furiously. "(F/N)!" I ran to her, and pulled her into a hug. 'It must have been difficult…' I glanced at Natsu momentarily, before turning my attention back to (F/N), whose body had already gone limp against my body. I sighed, and picked her up. 'You wasted too much magic…why did you change into a dragon, just to revert to your human form?' I thought about it some, before coming to a possible conclusion. "Maybe…you just wanted to make sure _Natsu _wasn't betraying you…" 'How reckless…' I smiled, thinking how we were similar in this aspect.

~A few Hours Later~(F/N) POV~

I awoke with a pounding headache. 'Ugh…what happened?' Then my memories of the fight returned and I sprung out of bed, only to fall back onto it, dizzy. "Careful there…" I turned to see Nii-San. "I-Is Natsu…?" I didn't need to finish my sentence, he already knew and smiled, giving me a slight nod. I sighed in relief, before he continued. "_That _idiot is in the other room, still unconscious." I nodded, and thanked him.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked another question. "W-What about…father? I-Is he…?" Nii-San nodded yet again. "Yes, he is gone…for now. Still though, to attack Natsu and use him against you…that's low…even for _him_…" I grimaced at the thought of father using people we are close to against us. "All for his selfish desires…" I mumbled these words, too low for my brother to understand them. "Anyways, you need to rest more. Transforming twice in such a short interval…is too much right now." I frowned, knowing he was right but refusing to do as he says. "I-I want to be prepared…so that if…" Zeref-Nii placed a finger against my lips, motioning for me to be silent. I furrowed my brows at him, and he smiled. "Do not worry about that. I am _more _than capable of protecting you! I was just…caught off guard…but now I know _he_ will use anything against us, and I will not make the same mistake again." He sounded reassuring, but I still wasn't entirely convinced.

"Ne~ Nii-San?" He turned to me, raising a brow. "Yes (F/N)?" I was a bit hesitate to speak, but found the courage somewhere deep inside my soul. "I-I…I want to go and meet with father…" My brother's eyes instantly widened, and he stood swiftly; sharply walking towards me. "You will NOT meet with _him_! Are you insane?! It is _you _he is after!" I flinched, hearing my brother shout at something was always frightening…but when it's _me _he was shouting at…it seemed 10 times worse. "I-I know that…but this _has _to stop! I don't want him hurting anyone else!" I tried to sound firm, despite my fear, but my brother continued to glare harshly at me. "YOU WILL NOT GO! THAT'S FINAL!" I hated him when he was so stubborn. "You don't understand Nii-San! He's just going to keep coming back! No matter how much we run OR fight! He will always find a way back! Perhaps I can reason with him! And if not….." "'And if not'?" I pondered over it for a few moments, before staring my brother straight in the eye. "Then I will obliterate him from existence." My voice was deep and calloused, which only happened when I was deadly serious. Nii-San stared at me for many moments, and I had begun to lose faith in myself when he spoke. "…All right…but you won't go alone. I will be there with you!" He smiled at me, and tears formed under my eyes. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Thank you! Nii-San! Thank you so much!"

I felt a little better about seeing my father now that I knew I wasn't going alone. "Do you feel strong enough?" I smiled sadly. "I…I don't _ever _think I would be prepared for something like this…" He nodded, frowning slightly. "Yeah…" I knew I was stronger than before, and that I could actually _help _Zeref-Nii face fath….Acnologia… But I still wasn't completely sure I would be able to defeat him. I bowed my head, and looked at my legs as the moved beneath me. 'I pray for our victory…'

~A few days later~(F/N) POV~

"W-What are you guys doing here?" I was astonished as Lucy, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Mystogen, Makarov, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Pantherlily, Carla, Clara, and…Natsu…approached us from the opposite direction. "(F/N)-Chan! I missed you so much!" I was tackled to the ground in a crushing group hug. "I-I missed you guys too!" Thankfully they shuffled a bit and allowed to room to sit up. Then, I turned to Natsu. "I thought you were going back to the Guild to find a job…" "Yes…well…before I left, I overheard you and Zeref talking about facing your father… So I thought, 'why not get together a group to help em' and these guys were the first to spring up. "I left Mirajane in charge at the Guild. She really wanted to come as well, but I figured it would be better if she stayed. You two probably haven't heard but…there have been many attacks on Fairy Tail…" I gasped, my eyes widening. "W-What…?" Makarov's head lowered. "There were other wizards looking for you, and word had gotten around that you were at Fairy Tail."

Tears gushed from my eyes, and my chest tightened. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to put any of you in…" Makarov came up and placed a finger on my lips. "Shooosh! It's okay! They didn't know who they were dealing with haha!"That still didn't make me feel any better. "B-But…if I hadn't of taken refuge there then…" This time, it was Natsu who silenced me…with a kiss. It was a quick peck, but it was filled with so many emotions. My face heated up, and everyone was silent. "If you hadn't of come to Fairy Tail, then I would have never met you….and I can't imagine a life like that…" I didn't know what to say, especially when my brother said nothing about it…he merely looked at Natsu as if he were saying 'about time'. "W-What are you…?" I couldn't find the right words to say, causing Natsu to smile sweetly, which, in return, caused me to blush harder. "(F/N)…I like you…a lot…" Gray coughed an "idiot" out, and Erza came up and patted Natsu on the shoulder before he could fight with Gray. "Why don't you tell her what you _really _mean to say?" Those words caused Natsu to flush, and Erza laughed with content as she returned to the others.

He took a few moments to respond, and when he did, my heart thudded hard and loud against my chest. "(F/N)…what I'm really trying to say….is that I…I…." He seemed unable to continue. Lucy popped up behind him, and shouted "He LOVES you!" Natsu looked as if he was ready to go to a corner and stay there for the rest of his life…and I thought about doing the same thing at that point.

There was an awkward silence between us, and Lucy finally snapped. "Alright! Let's give these two some space!" Truth be told, I was really surprised by how willing Lucy was to let Natsu confess. 'I thought she liked him too…..' I watched as they left, my brother following at the back to make sure no one would try to stay behind as well.

"S-So…" I turned my attention back to Natsu, whom had turned slightly, as he scratched the back of his head. "So…" Neither of us knew what to say in this sort of situation… "Natsu" "(F/N)", we spoke at the same time, causing both of us to blush again. "Y-You first, (F/N)". I smiled a little, getting a bit closer to him. He seemed to tense, causing me to stop momentarily. "Natsu, I…" His eyes turned to face me directly. "…I think I might….love you too….." I let the words flow, not really comprehending their meaning. I clasped a hand over my mouth, but it was too late. 'I-I can't believe I actually…confessed so easily…..' I hadn't really thought about these sorts of things…but hearing Natsu say that he loved _me_…. I felt overjoyed and I couldn't stop myself.

Natsu pulled my hand away from my face, and I just about died from the expression on his face. "(F/N)…." He leaned in, closer and closer, until stopping just millimeters from my lips. "I love you…(F/N)…" Tears fell from my eyes, and I closed the space between us. 'I love you too…..Natsu…'

~A few Hours Later~(F/N) POV~

It was kind of weird now that Natsu and I were (officially as Erza put it) together. "Ne~ (F/N)-Chan?" I glanced over at Wendy and smiled. "Yes?" She was quiet for a few moments before speaking. "A-Are you….really planning to fight your father…?" I nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah….I'm just…so tired of living in fear of him…especially now that I have people I care deeply for…" I took a quick glance at Natsu, hoping he didn't see…but he did. He smiled at me, and swiftly clasped my hand into his. I blushed some, liking the feeling of the added warmth he provided. "I see…" I turned back and smiled sadly at Wendy. "I know…I don't want to do it either…but it needs to be done! My father has terrorized this world for far too long!" I tried to sound confident and encouraging… but everyone could see through my farce. I chuckled nervously as many of the wizards (Natsu, Lucy, and Erza in particular) encircled me in a large hug, squeezing the life out of me. "St-Stopp! I…I can't…..breathe!...sto…" My brother pulled me away from them, and I looked at him in shock. "Look…it would be better if the whole entourage didn't come with us." His voice was dry, menacing, as he glared at everyone. So turned away, while others (Natsu especially) grew angry and confronted him. "Look! We may not be as _strong _as you seem to want us to be! But we are much more! We can be there if, or when, things go south! I for one know that I will _never _let Acnologia take (F/N)! I will protect her with my life!" I stared at Natsu in surprise and then…sweetness? I smiled as he breathed in and out loudly from yelling. I could tell my brother was also surprised, and for a split second, I could've sworn he was smiling. "…Fine… If all of you feel that way, then I will not deny you…" He turned around and began to walk away, but I caught him by his arm and turned him around, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Nii-San!" He nodded once. I turned back and motioned for everyone to gather around, and before Nii-San could do anything, I held him down and had everyone jump on top of him. Of course, he started to release his magic, but I caught it before it reached anyone else. "Hahaha! Not so fast Nii-San!" He grumbled some less-than-kind words towards me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. 'I'm glad we are able to act like this…even if just for one last time…'

Some time passed, and I spent it happily with the rest of my Fairy Tail family. It was nice, and you wouldn't think that we were on such a dangerous quest. "Hey, (F/N)?" I was stopped by Natsu, who tugged at my arm lightly. "C-Can I talk to you…for a minute…?" I raised a brow at him, before nodding and following him towards the back of the group…where Wendy and Gajeel talked freely about some random things. "Sorry, could you give us a few?" Gajeel nodded, and pulled a curious Wendy further towards the group.

Natsu and I gradually moved slower, until we were a few yards behind everyone. "What did you want to talk abou-…" I wasn't able to finish speaking. Natsu pulled my chin towards him, gently, and placed his lips over mine.

The kiss started out slow, but soon grew rougher and more heated. "N-Na…ts…u…wai….t…" He pulled back, allowing air to inflate my lungs again. Both of us waited to speak. "What was that for?" I asked after catching my breath. "Please don't do this!" I looked at him, shocked and confused. "W-Why?" He looked down, before answering. "I…I don't want to see you hurt… I know that this battle is going to be tough…and just knowing that _you _are going to be in the center of all of it…" He didn't finish but then again, he didn't need to. I pulled him into a hug, and pecked his lips. "I will have you to protect me right? You and my brother! As well as all of these other strong wizards…" I motioned to the group, "…so I will be fine!" He didn't seem too enthused but…he accepted that answer and smiled. "Yeah…I'll protect you with my life…I love you (F/N)…" I smiled, and hugged him. "As do I Natsu…"

We still had a few days walk, but I was sure that throughout that time, all would be fine. Little did I know…something was already waiting for us not too far from where we were….something that would change my life forever…

~(F/N) POV~

"Can we take a break? I'm tired!" I glanced back at Lucy, somewhat irritated. "We've stopped 30 minutes ago!" "Y-Yes but…I'm tired as well…" This time, it was Wendy, and I just couldn't deny that cute face of hers. "Alright, we'll take a five minute break…" I received a few surprised glances from my brother and Natsu, already knowing full well that I didn't want to stop yet again. I smiled back at them. "It's alright! It's only for five minutes…" I tried to sound enthusiastic but…clearly I wasn't.

"We need to get going now! Break is over!" Natsu called out, standing briefly from my side and helping me up. I had decided to use the break to eat some food, and Natsu joined me. "Okay~!" Lucy and Wendy both seemed a bit happier, and I smiled. "Good to hear it!" We started on our way.

'W-What is this weird feeling I'm having?' For some reason, after an hour or so, I had begun to feel…weird… I could tell my brother felt it to, he was even more tense than usual. "N-Nii-San…?" I had called out to him, feeling myself become a bit weaker. "What is it?...(F/N)!" I hadn't realized what had happened. "W-What…?" I felt heavy, and lethargic, and luckily Natsu was near me to catch me from falling to the ground. "(F/N)?!" I peered up at Natsu with tired eyes, and lazily spoke to him. "I-I'm…fine…just a bit…tired…is all…" My words felt meshed together, though I knew they weren't. "What's going on?!" I faintly heard Natsu's voice, but he seemed so distant. "Na…tsu…" Next thing I knew, all things went dark and I lay in Natsu's arms, unconscious.

~Natsu's POV~

I had looked over at Zeref, who looked as panicked as I did, and asked him what was going on. He bent down beside me, and closely observed (F/N). After a few minutes of silence, he shook his head and glanced down sadly. "I don't know…" I turned to look at (F/N), her eyes closed now, and panicked even more. 'What's going on?' I brought her head up closer to my chest, and wrapped my other arm around her legs, picking her up gently. "We need to go see a doctor!" I knew that that wouldn't help much, given how (F/N) wasn't human, but I couldn't just do nothing! "I can treat her…" An unfamiliar voice wafted around us, and we all turned back to see the stranger. "Who are you?" The man could not respond, because of Zeref's loud growl. "_How dare you appear here Cain? Leave before I rip you to shreds!" _Zeref's voice shook many of our comrades, and chilled me to the bone. "Cain?" I glanced between the new man and Zeref, seeing obvious tension. "Can you help her?" It was me who Zeref growled at now. "He cannot help her! He works with Acnologia!" My eyes widened as the information set in, and I turned back to Cain with my fangs bore. "Get the hell away from us!" The man looked calm…too calm… "But if Lady (F/N) isn't helped, then she may die." His voice, despite our obvious dislike for him, was steady and sure. My heart hammered in my chest. 'What do we do?' I didn't know what to decide. Then Erza surprised us when she suddenly spoke. "(F/N) is our friend, and we WILL NOT hand her over to the likes of you!" An array of "Yeah" erupted through our group. At this time, I was glad that we weren't alone.

As everyone got ready to fight, I set (F/N) down on a patch of smooth stone just behind me, so that I too would be able to fight. The man sighed rather loudly. "I guess I have no choice then…humans really are quite stupid…" Our eyes widened at his remark, and we stepped back as he began to change. I dislike having to use magic…but I guess it can't he helped."

What stood before us now was not a human…but a dragon. "W-What the hell?!" Zeref moved to the front of our group, and hissed at Cain. "He's a dragon?!" Lucy's voice was shrill. "Yes….he is the _real _death dragon!" Many gasps erupted around me, and I narrowed my eyes at Cain. "I-I thought that only (F/N) could be classified as a death dragon….." "No…it is true that she can bring death to others, but she also brings _life _which is something he could never do." "_It is true, Lady (F/N) is very strong, which is why she should be on my master's side." _"She would NEVER join _him_!" I had to agree with Zeref, there is no way (F/N) would harm innocent people, no matter the situation. "_I'm sorry to hear that…but still, I have my orders…" _My body tensed, and I crouched low….preparing myself for the upcoming battle.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I was the first to unleash an attack, unable to stand still. _"Foolish humans, you do not know the true extent of Lady (F/N)'s power! Why should she waste her precious magic on such trivial things when she can bring new peace to this world?!" _"The peace you speak of is a farce! Only war will erupt from such things!" I glanced over at Zeref, who was shrouded in a dark miasma, and nodded in agreement. _"Hahaha! So what if a few mortals need to die?!" _I could feel my anger rising, to the point that it boiled through to flames on my fists. "You bastard!" I launched another attack at him, only to be knocked back by one of his arms.

_"__Enough of this!" _I glanced around, all of us clearly worn out from the battle, but still held strong emotions in our eyes. (F/N) was more than just a friend to us…she was family! And no one was going to take her away from us! "Stop!" I stood frozen in place, my eyes widening in shock.

I was unable to look back, but I could hear (F/N) faint steps as she walked to the front of our weary group. '(F-F/N)?' Everyone was surprised. _"Ah, Lady (F/N), are you ready to come with me willingly, and save us from the unneeded bloodshed?" _'No!' I tried to move, but still could not. "I'm sorry….Cain….." Her voice was a mere whisper, but we could all hear it. _"What do you mean, Lady (F/….." _He wasn't able to finish. "Disappear…"

Bloodcurdling screams erupted from the dragon, as his body began to disintegrate. _"N-Not so fast…..LADY (F/N)!" _I watched as Cain whispered his last words, and a dark ray fell down onto (F/N), causing her to fall limply to the ground. "(F/N)!" I screamed out her name, but she didn't respond! 'No! NO!' I struggled to free myself from this frozen state, but continued to fail. 'Please!...PLEASE!' I glanced over the others, to see expressions of pain, anger, and sadness. My eyes landed lastly on Zeref, as he stood there white as a sheet.

~(F/N) POV~

Cold….It's so cold… _"Yes it is my young one…" _"F-Father…?" _"Yes, it is me" _I stared blankly into the nothingness, trying to find him. "W-Where are you?" A few moments passed before I heard any sort of response. _"I need your help my dear…Do you remember?" _I tried to think about what he was talking about…but it only caused my head to ache. "I-I don't know….I can't remember….." A small chuckle erupted from behind me, and I cringed when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see my father. _"It's alright my dear (F/N), we'll figure it out once you awaken…" _"B-But I thought I was….." _"You thought you were what my dear?" _I was trying really hard to finish what it was I was trying to say, but the words just wouldn't form. "I-I….don't know….." He smiled at me, and patted my head. _"It's alright, just wake up soon….you've been sleeping for quite a long time…..I fear you may have been having a rough dream…" _"D-Dream?" He smiled and nodded. "Na….tsu…" _"What was that my dear?" _"Who is…..Natsu…?"

**A.N: What happened to (F/N)?! Hehehe, all shall be revealed in the next chapters! **

**P.S: Sorry for this mushy chapter, but I was asked to bring in the romance...was it too much? I'm not much of a romance person...at least in terms of writing it...but I tried! Let me know what you think!**

**P.S.S: Sorry as well for anything that may be confusing! If you have questions, just comment/message me about them! Thanks!**


End file.
